


Неисповедимы пути

by Lomi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi
Summary: Спасая Торина после его неудачной дуэли с Азогом, Бильбо попадает в плен, теряет кольцо, получает физические и психические травмы, а потом, чудом избежав смерти, учится жить с этим – заново открывать для себя дружбу, доверие и любовь.





	Неисповедимы пути

Орк шел прямо на него, щурясь и скалясь, обнажив кривые страшные зубы. Позади него медленно приближались размытые в дрожащем мареве пожара силуэты варгов с вздыбленной шерстью на загривках. Бильбо беспомощно махнул клинком в их сторону, не надеясь отогнать или припугнуть – нет, просто стоять столбом и смотреть, как они приближаются, было невыносимо.

 

Позади застонал Торин, и Бильбо покрепче перехватил рукоять, до боли в глазах всматриваясь в орка, пытаясь угадать, когда тому наскучит издеваться над беспомощным гномом и неумелым хоббитом, и каким будет его первый удар. О том, что этот удар скорее всего будет и последним, Бильбо не думал.

 

Краем глаза он вдруг поймал бесшумно взвившуюся тень. Варг – видимо, один из тех, кому наскучило ждать команды и чья жажда крови возобладала над привычкой подчиняться приказам. Лицо обдало жаром – то ли от близкого пламени, то ли от ужаса, - Бильбо инстинктивно отшатнулся и слепо взмахнул клинком. Меч взвизгнул, по широкой дуге рассекая воздух, и предсказуемо не достигнув цели, но острые зубы варга клацнули совсем рядом, даже не оцарапав кожу. А мгновением позже на Бильбо обрушился тяжелый удар, сбивший его с ног. Он покатился кубарем, задыхаясь от поднявшегося вдруг горячего ветра, и услышал, как взвизгнул отброшенный той же сокрушающей силой варг. Мало что соображая, Бильбо едва успел подползти к распростертому телу Торина, пытаясь закрыть собой, спрятать, уберечь от новой напасти, когда его накрыла новая сметающая все на своем пути волна.

 

Чувствуя, что падает, проваливается куда-то, хоббит изо всех сил вцепился в Торина и рухнул вместе с ним вниз, со скалы, кувырком, по осыпавшимся камням и песку, прочь от пылающей поляны.

 

Задыхаясь от боли, утратив ощущение верха и низа, хоббит перекувыркнулся в последний раз, зацепился за что-то ногой, ощутил, как по лицу больно бьют мелкие веточки, а в ладони впиваются колючки, и распахнул глаза. Варгов не было. Тяжело колыхался горячий воздух, в красном мареве пожара носились гигантские крылатые тени, со стороны места сражения доносился скулеж и чьи-то панические крики – Бильбо не мог понять, орочьи или нет.

 

Он покрепче вцепился в промокшую насквозь меховую опушку куртки Торина, и попытался приподнять бесчувственное тело.

\- Ну же, Торин, - отчаянно шептал хоббит, неотрывно глядя вверх, туда, где шел бой и кружили в небе гигантские тени. А еще разбегались четко видимые в пламени раздуваемого пожара фигурки варгов и их всадников.

 

Руки Бильбо скользили по мокрой от крови кольчуге, по рваной ткани куртки, и все время срывались, Торин, казалось, весил никак не меньше небольшой скалы, и хоббиту не удавалось хотя бы приподнять его неподвижное тело.

 

\- Торин…

 

Бильбо сжал зубы, не удержался и всхлипнул, тут же сердито вытерев глаза рукавом. Он не будет плакать, не сейчас, не когда они оба выжили поистине чудом и впереди забрезжила надежда. Если бы можно было вскочить, закричать – мы здесь, здесь мы! – но совсем близко с воем носились подпаленные варги, а даже зоркие глаза огромных птиц вряд ли разглядят в ночной тьме маленькую фигурку хоббита. А вот мишенью для случайной стрелы он вполне мог стать.

 

Орлы – а Бильбо был почти уверен, что это были именно орлы – по широкому кругу облетели скалу, гоня оставшихся орков, и повернули на восток, где уже светлела узкая полоска рассвета.

 

По крайней мере, кажется, остальные спаслись. Бильбо долго следил взглядом за удаляющимися крылатыми созданиями, до боли кусал губы и при каждом подозрительном шорохе вжимался в мокрую землю, молясь всем валар, которых только мог припомнить, чтобы рыщущие повсюду орки не наткнулись на них. Вой то затихал, то вновь приближался, иногда можно было даже различить хриплые выкрики на орочьем наречии, и каждый раз Бильбо невольно задерживал дыхание – боялся, что шумное пыхтение выдаст их, хоть и понимал, что это глупости – варгов вел запах, и если они учуют хоббита или, не дай Эру, гнома… Свой меч Бильбо потерял при падении,  Оркрист Торина остался на скале. Оба они теперь были без оружия в горах, где рыщут обозленные орки, а может и тролли. Бильбо замотал головой. Что толку плакать по пролитому молоку?  Думать нужно о том, что делать дальше. До рассвета им не продержаться, чуткие варги обнаружат их куда раньше. Сражаться они не могут,  значит…

 

Бильбо осторожно пошевелился. Тело отозвалось глухой болью, не удивившей его после головокружительного спуска со скалы, но это ерунда, ушибы. А вот Торин… Бильбо приподнялся на локте, склоняясь над лежавшим навзничь Королем-под-горой. В полумраке можно было различить и мертвенную бледность черт, и спекшуюся кровь в бороде, и измятую варгом кольчугу. Торин дышал – размеренно и ровно – и это единственное, что ободряло Бильбо.

 

Топот и отдельные выкрики становились все ближе. Нужно было что-то решать и решать быстро. Бильбо до боли зажмурился, коротко выдохнул и поднялся. Непослушными пальцами распутал завязки у горла Торина, с трудом стащил с его плеч куртку, остро пахнущую варгом, скатал и ее и прижал к груди.

 

\- Они вернутся за тобой, - прошептал он, коснувшись плеча гнома. Посмотрел на светлеющую полоску неба на востоке и резко поднялся во весь рост. В долине среди скал еще лежали глубокие тени, и орков видно не было.

 

 

Бильбо осторожно сделал несколько шагов в сторону, чутко прислушиваясь. Вой и топот вроде бы не стали громче. Тогда хоббит повернулся и побежал, прочь от Торина, прочь от стаи орков, спиной ощущая как ускоряется бег варгов, уловивших в утреннем воздухе знакомый запах, как щерятся оскаленные пасти, как радостно вскидываются орки, чуя близкую поживу. Бильбо надеялся только, что куртки Торина, которую он прижимал к груди, окажется достаточно, чтобы сбить варгов с толку и не им дать свернуть в сторону на запах гнома. А потом думать стало некогда -  тут бы не упасть, не зацепиться ногой за камень, не слететь в овраг, увести их подальше, запутать, выиграть время…

Которого у него не было. Вой и топот стал оглушительным, кто-то хрипло крикнул у самого его уха, потом был удар – и темнота.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

Пробуждение было мучительным. Голова болела адски, Бильбо в жизни такого не испытывал, даже после знаменитой пирушки по случаю зимнего солнцестояния, когда ни единого гостя не отпускали, покуда он не выпьет положенный огромный ковш темного эля. Воспоминание о Шире привычно кольнуло в груди. Бильбо заворочался, пытаясь разомкнуть неподъемные веки, и недоумевая о причинах задержки отряда – белый день, а гномы его не растолкали, не выговорили лежебоке за задержку. Откуда-то слева тянуло дымом костра, Бильбо различал неторопливые тяжелые шаги, довольное чавкание и чье-то ворчание. Что-то было не так. Руки не слушались – когда Бильбо дернулся в попытке протереть не желавшие открываться глаза, в запястья ощутимо впилась веревка. Недоумевая и тут же раздражаясь на неуместную шутку (наверняка опять наследные принцы постарались), Бильбо дернулся еще раз, на этот раз посильнее – и вспомнил. 

 

Хоббит тут же застыл, отчаянно надеясь, что похитители не заметили его трепыханий. Самым последним делом было привлекать внимание к своей скромной связанной персоне, толком не очнувшись и не оценив своего положения – раз уж его по какой-то неведомой причине оставили в живых. Не то, чтобы Бильбо жаждал смерти – но искренне не понимал, зачем оркам возиться с ним после схватки на скале и последующей дикой гонки. Если только…

 

Бильбо с величайшими предосторожностями чуть приоткрыл один глаз. В поле зрения появился вытоптанный клочок земли с редкими уцелевшими травинками, еловые иголки, сломанные сучья и обмотанные шкурами огромные лапы с обломанными когтями. Лапы решительно прошлепали к нему, а потом в фокус попала и морда орка, припавшего к земле, жадно раздувающего ноздри и алчно сверкающего глазами. Чавканье у костра стихло. Бильбо задохнулся, и распахнул  второй глаз, не в силах отвести взгляда от пульсирующих желтых зрачков. Орк подобрался ближе, что-то отрывисто бормоча и изредка облизывая клыки – повадками он напомнил Бильбо Голлума из пещеры, тот же голодный хищный взгляд. Приблизившись вплотную, орк бесцеремонно перекатил хоббита на спину – голову вновь прострелило болью – и деловито принялся ощупывать его бока, живот и бедра. Вид у него при этом был деловитый, как у мясника с ярмарки, оценивающего приведенного на убой хряка. Бильбо слабо дернулся, а потом еще и еще, с каждым разом все отчаяннее – вдруг поняв, зачем орки приберегли пленника. Вечность назад, на поляне с треми троллями, он не испытывал такого страха, что захлестнул его теперь – может быть, потому что тогда он не верил, что его и взаправду могут съесть в самом начале приключения, а может потому, рядом были гномы.

 

От костра послышался недовольный окрик – вернее, Бильбо показалось, что недовольный, потому что орк, оценивавший его кулинарные качества, бросил свое занятие, резко повернулся и в свою очередь прокричал что-то резкое и, надо полагать, обидное. Воспользовавшись передышкой, Бильбо крутанулся, стремясь отползти как можно дальше от орка, наткнулся спиной на дерево и судорожно заозирался по сторонам, страшась обнаружить неподалеку еще одного связанного… Но нет, кажется, на сей раз покровитель гномов Ауле оказался милостив к Торину, потому что на поляне, где разбили лагерь орки, Короля-под-горой не было. Не успел Бильбо порадоваться хоть этому, как орк, стоящий перед ним, чему-то визгливо засмеялся, и вновь жадно потянул носом воздух, глядя на съежившегося у дерева хоббита. С противоположной стороны поляны послышался треск и орочий рык, тут же ему отозвался тонкий скулеж варга. Сердце Бильбо упало – орков было много,  шансов очутиться у них в обеденном меню тоже с избытком.

 

Орк, все еще посмеиваясь, вытащил из ножен кривой кинжал и вдруг одним прыжком метнулся к хоббиту, сгреб его за рубашку на груди и страшно оскалился. Бильбо попытался закричать – но пересохшее горло не издало ни звука. Глаза ему ослепил солнечный блик, сверкнувший на занесенном клинке – и вдруг оружие нелепо замерло в воздухе, а орк застыл, выкатив глаза. Бильбо сперва не понял, в чем дело – и лишь когда орк, дрыгая руками и ногами, стал почему-то медленно подниматься вверх, заметил железный крюк, мертвой хваткой вцепившийся ему в горло.

 

 

Азог, бледный орк, отшвырнул своего сородича прочь и повернулся к Бильбо. Замирая от ужаса, хоббит смотрел в это кошмарное лицо, видимое при свете дня до мельчайшего шрама, и не испытывал ничего похожего на облегчение при мысли, что это создание только что сохранило ему жизнь. Глядя на Азога, не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что он редко оказывает врагам милость и дарит быструю легкую смерть. А Бильбо, помешавший орку довершить начатое по искоренению рода Дурина, милости Азога уж тем более не заслужил. Впрочем, сейчас ярость орка была направлена на своих соплеменников. Пригрозив им вскинутым кулаком, он что-то отрывисто произнес на орочьем наречии, оскалился и перевел взгляд своих желтых глаз с вертикальными зрачками на хоббита. Бильбо испуганно смотрел, как Азог медленно наклоняется  к нему, так же медленно протягивает искалеченную лапу и подцепляет его крюком. Осторожно, совсем не как того орка.

 

В следующее мгновение Бильбо осознал, что болтается в воздухе почти вровень с мордой  Азога. Морда эта, которую Бильбо помнил искаженной яростным оскалом, сейчас выражала скорее любопытство и что-то еще, чему Бильбо не мог подобрать названия. Ноздри плоского носа дрогнули, втягивая запах хоббита, а желтые глаза загорелись жадным пламенем – но Бильбо откуда-то знал, что эта пламя не имеет ничего общего с голодом его соплеменника, и это испугало его, как не пугал занесенный над ним острый клинок. Чувствуя, как потихоньку трещит по швам и рвется его рубашка и жилет, Бильбо совладал наконец с голосом и хрипло выговорил:

 

\- Я… хоббит. Из Шира. Бильбо. Бильбо Беггинс. Ты… меня понимаешь?

 

Морда Азога не изменила своего выражения. Бильбо дрожащими губами повторил попытку:

\- Хоббиты не враждуют с орками… Нам нечего делить.

 

Перед глазами немедленно возникла картина падающего навзничь окровавленного Торина, и голос Бильбо сорвался.

Азог пригнул голову, почти касаясь носом его лица, и хоббит против воли зажмурился. Потом почувствовал горячее рваное дыхание на шее, и его захлестнул темный ужас –творилось что-то неправильное, жуткое, запредельное, чему он не знал названия. Азог не торопился, шумно втягивая ноздрями воздух, медленно опуская голову все ниже, довольно урча. И вот тут всякая выдержка хоббиту изменила.

 

 

\- Ч-что тебе нужно от меня?  - задушенно прохрипел он, пытаясь брыкаться и дергая стянутыми за спиной руками. – Отпусти, слышишь? Не трогай, прочь, убирайся! Не смей…

 

Все, все что угодно, только бы вырваться из этой хватки, не чувствовать на себе жаркого дыхания, не видеть близко желтые свирепые глаза, горящие вожделением и жаждой – выло и билось в голове перепуганного хоббита, он готов был отдать все до последнего и даже прозакладывать свою бессмертную душу, если бы для орка она имела хоть какую-то ценность. Но ведь ничего… Кольцо! У него есть кольцо – может, орк польстится на золото? На возможность становиться невидимым для врагов и друзей?

 

\- Послушай… хватит… я…

 

Но произнести вслух не смог – воздух в легких закончился и несмотря на всеохватный ужас маленький островок здравомыслия – не иначе, наследие обстоятельного Беггинса – твердил ему, что кольцо невозможно отдать орку – это будет конец, окончательный и бесповоротный, крушение всех надежд. Гномы не придут за ним, не придут – им нужно торопиться, чтобы успеть к сроку в Эребор, а Торин и так ранен… 

 

Трепыхания Бильбо Азогу не понравились. Он что-то проскрежетал на своем орочьем языке, встряхнул пленника и разжал тиски крюка. Бильбо упал спиной на усыпанную еловой хвоей землю – Азог, возвышавшийся над ним в полный рост, казался ему теперь нереально огромным.

 

Сначал Бильбо не понял, что орк собирается делать. Даже бездумно радовался, что не ощущает больше смрадного дыхания на своем лице. И то, что его грубо переворачивают на живот и вздергивают рубашку, казалось не столь страшным, чем нечеловеческие глаза прямо напротив лица…  А потом,  когда его заведенные за спиной плечи грубо впечатала в хвою огромная лапа, царапая когтями шею – не вдохнуть, ни вырваться – а вторая принялась стягивать с него штаны, до Бильбо дошло намерение Азога. Кажется, он закричал – а может, и нет, потому что колючая хвоя тут же забилась в рот, стало нечем дышать. Бильбо беспомощно забился, обдирая запястья о грубую веревку, выворачивая плечи  и не замечая боли, напрасно пытаясь избежать прикосновений орочьей лапы и не думать – ни в коем случае не думать – о том, что сейчас произойдет…

 

_Красные яблоки, спелые и сочные  - глубокие тарелки, полные яблок, стоят на узорчатой вышитой скатерти. Кружевные занавески колышет еще по-летнему теплый ветерок. Запах краски, не выветрившийся из только что остроенной новенькой норы. Веселое застолье, пожелания счастья и долгих лет… у хоббитов принято играть свадьбы на исходе лета. Накрахмаленные хрустящие простыни и  чья-то теплая кудрявая макушка под щекой… Пряный запах сена, треск поленьев в очаге, кресло-качалка и спокойное ощущение разделенного счастья._

Именно такие представления о супружестве в прошлом посещали Бильбо, когда он давал себе труд задумываться над такими материями. И все, что было связано с супружескими обязанностями, в мыслях его было окрашено в тепло-медовый цвет с  тягучий оттенком смущения и робости.

 

Ничего из вымечтанного не подготовило его к такому – к грубой чужой силе, сокрушающей и сметающей все на своем пути, к слепому ужасу беспомощной жертвы и к боли, равной которой Бильбо в жизни не испытывал, разрывающей его надвое. К  хрипам, удовлетворенному рычанию орка, грубым толчкам, каждый из которых все увеличивал агонию – хотя, казалось, дальше было уже некуда. Бильбо не кричал – для него мир словно остановился, замер, истончился до прозрачности, оставив лишь боль – и непонятно было, как в этом до краев полному порождениями мрака и ужаса мире оставалось место его родному, доброму, светлому Ширу. Щека, елозившая по еловой хвое, стесалась до крови – Бильбо не заметил этого, как не заметил, что в кровь искусал губы. Но до странности обостренно он чувствовал, как по шее за воротник ему стекает слюна орка, как шевелит волосы на затылке шумное хриплое дыхание, и это причиняло ему страдания едва ли не большие, чем ритмичное вторжение в его тело.

 

Сознание, раньше так легко оставлявшее хоббита в напряженные жизненные моменты, почему-то на этот раз отказывалось сменяться беспамятством. Бильбо не знал, сколько это продолжалось – несколько мгновений или вечность. Более того, он даже не сразу понял, что все кончилось – только вдруг исчезла тяжесть с груди, и он наконец-то смог сделать дрожащий вдох, разом ощутив как саднит располосованную щеку и искусанные губы. Впрочем, все, что ниже пояса, по-прежнему ощущалось сплошным сгустком слепящей боли.

 

Горячее шумное дыхание орка опять приблизилось, Бильбо услышал удовлетворенный вздох и шипение Азога – он опять что-то произнес на орочьем. А потом страшная когтистая лапа потрепала Бильбо по волосам. Хоббита скрутила судорога. Слыша, как тяжко проседает земля под удаляющимися шагами орка, Бильбо беззвучно заплакал, не в силах пошевелиться и поменять положение, чтобы хоть немного облегчить боль. Слезы не заканчивались долго, пока он полностью не обессилел, пока  день не окрасился кровавым светом заката. Орки не тревожили его – лишь один раз перед его лицом шлепнулся кусок плохо прожаренного мяса.

 

Последняя мысль, мелькнувшая у измученного хоббита перед тем, как реальность уплыла, канула в черный морок, была о бескрайних воинствах орочьей рати, сотнях и сотнях оскаленных морд, а еще почему-то  - об утраченной куртке Торина.

 

 

***

 

Ночью Бильбо несколько раз выныривал из неспокойного сна, полнившегося бредовыми видениями, жадно хватал стылый предгорный воздух растрескавшимися губами и тихо стонал от боли. Сознание мутилось, страшно хотелось пить – воды в плошке, которую под вечер ему приволок орк, тот самый, который днем замахивался над ним кинжалом, оказалось ровно на два глотка. Руки ему освободили, взамен неплотно привязав к дереву за пояс  – но что толку, если от жестких узлов кисти распухли и посинели, а пальцев, ловкостью которых так славились хоббиты, он попросту не чувствовал. Попытки осторожно нащупать в разодранном жилете карман и спасительное кольцо не увенчались успехом, каждое движение отзывалось болью во всем теле, и Бильбо пару раз не сдержал сдавленного стона. Орки, бродившие возле костра, и на первый взгляд ничем не занятые, то и дело поглядывали в сторону копошащегося пленника, не сдерживали глумливых ухмылок, но не приближались. К счастью, Азога поблизости не было– он куда-то пропал сразу же после того, как насытил свою похоть.  Опасаясь и дальше привлекать к себе ненужное внимание, Бильбо как мог привел в порядок одежду и затих, решив дождаться ночной темноты и потихоньку разрабатывать онемевшие пальцы.

 

 

Но не рассчитал своих сил. Боль никуда не девалась – порой измученному хоббиту казалось, что она лишь растет, накатывает волнами и захлестывает его целиком. К ней невозможно было привыкнуть, невозможно было смирить, как Бильбо ни пытался – она неизменно побеждала, при каждом движении заставляя корчиться на холодной земле и коротко шумно дышать сквозь стиснутые зубы, считая мгновения и зная, что облегчения не будет. Тело не слушалось, казалось чужим, и от мысли, что рано или поздно его потревожат, заставят двигаться, к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

 

Сквозь пелену обморочной слабости ему чудились торопливые ощупывания орочьих лап, довольное причмокивание и сопение. Бильбо каждый раз вскидывался и каждый раз с облегчением убеждался, что это всего лишь кошмар. Принимался было за скрученную узлом веревку – но вновь соскальзывал в беспамятство.

Выхода не было.

 

На рассвете орки засуетились. Костер разводить не стали, седлали огрызающихся варгов, и проверяли оружие. То и дело слышался лязг зубов и визгливые ругательства. Бильбо, съежившийся у дерева и стремящийся слиться с землей, на которой лежал, с тоской размышлял, как было бы замечательно, если бы орки просто позабыли о нем, бросили здесь как те гоблины в пещере. Хоббиты, когда им нужно, умеют быть очень незаметными и очень тихими. Если им, конечно, не мешает веревка и полученные раны.

 

Он ведь не нужен им – обуза и лишнее напоминание об упущенной добыче, оставленный в живых не иначе как по прихоти Азога… При одной мысли в груди скрутился тугой тяжкий узел – Бильбо зажмурился, гоня прочь страшные воспоминания и еще более жуткие видения недалекого будущего во власти орков. Сколько доведется ему быть игрушкой для бледного орка – один Эру ведает, если только ночью кто-нибудь из орочьей стаи не прирежет его, пока вожак не видит – и это будет истинным благодеянием для бедного хоббита.

 

Чаяниям, конечно, не суждено было сбыться – когда лагерь орков был почти свернут, и варги оседланы, из-за кромки деревьев выехал мрачный Азог. Оглядев сородичей, он что-то сказал им на орочьем наречии и ткнул крюком вверх, указывая на небо. Орки нестройно закричали, припадая к шеям своих варгов, опасливо вглядываясь в небесную синь, а Азог решительным шагом направился к пленнику. Одним движением разорвав оплетающую ствол веревку, он вздернул хоббита на ноги. Бильбо закричал – ноги тут же подломились в коленях, он тяжело упал обратно на землю, чувствуя, как пульсирует раскаленная игла боли, прошившая хребет до самой шеи.

 

Азог не стал церемониться – намотав веревку на руку, он легко поднял Бильбо, швырнув его вперед себя на варга лицом вниз, отрывисто скомандовал – и хоббит ощутил, как напряглись под шкурой мышцы зверя перед первым мощным прыжком.

Дальше был безумный бег, огромные скачки и ветер, свистящий у Бильбо в ушах. Голова его моталась вверх и вниз, в рот лезла густая шерсть, и между лопаток давила лапа Азога, и хоббит мечтал лишь о том, чтобы эта пытка быстрее закончилась.

 

Орки заметно торопились и подстегивали варгов. Если бы у Бильбо была хоть малейшая возможность оглядеться по сторонам, он бы понял, что стая двигалась на север – непроходимые хребты Мглистых гор остались по левую руку, но кругом по-прежнему высились скалы, путь варгам преграждали ущелья, срывавшиеся в пропасть ручьи и нагромождения камней. Азог время от времени выкрикивал команды, направляя отряд все глубже и глубже в предгорья, избегая открытых долин и пологих спусков.

 

Привал устроили ближе к вечеру в наспех найденной пещере, костров не разжигали. Уставшие Варги залегли у входа, орки вполголоса переговаривались и мрачно поглядывали то на хоббита, то на своего вожака, то на окружающие скалы. Азог, чуя общее недовольство,  щедро раздавал затрещины и оплеухи, злясь на неповоротливость соплеменников¸ орки огрызались наравне с варгами. В стае было неспокойно, орки волновались, то и дело высовывались из пещеры, задирая морды к небу, и беспокойно принюхивались. Бильбо Азог сразу оттащил подальше и оставил под охраной варга, что-то отрывисто приказав зверю. Бильбо, мало что соображавший после дикой скачки, привалился к ледяному камню, но едва дернулся в сторону, как варг повернул к нему лобастую морду и утробно зарычал, оскалив клыки. Хоббит с трудом сглотнул горькую слюну – пить хотелось неимоверно, окружающий мир качался и кружился, а жаркий бок варга нестерпимо вонял мокрой шерстью и нагретой кожей.

 

Отдышавшись и осторожно убедившись, что путешествие вроде не добавило ему новых ран, Бильбо наконец заметил царящее среди орков напряженное беспокойство. Что-то происходило, но вот что именно – он не понимал. Пить хотелось все сильнее.

 

Азог исчез – наверное, пошел на разведку, остальные орки в поднявшейся суматохе не обращали на хоббита внимания. Никто его не связывал, никто не сторожил, кроме оставленного рядом варга. Больше такого шанса ему может не представиться. Бильбо задержал дыхание, чтобы не так тряслись руки, и осторожно скользнул ладонью по заскорузлой от крови и грязи ткани жилета. Карман нащупался далеко не с первого раза. Бильбо боялся дышать, заставляя себя действовать медленно, и спустя мучительно долгие минуты нечувствительные пальцы все же наткнулись на порванный край кармана и скользнули внутрь. Ничего. Пустота.

 

Бильбо всхлипнул без слез и тут же закашлялся. В пещере было уже совсем темно – силуэты орков четко выделялись на фоне светлого вечернего неба. Если бы можно было лечь, свернуться калачиком, закрыть глаза и больше никогда их не открывать. Уснуть и не проснуться, стать камнем, как застигнутые светом тролли,  неподвижным и немым, не имеющим ни чувств, ни страхов, ни желаний…

 

 

В сознание его вернул чей-то громкий крик, отразившийся эхом от стен пещеры. Орки взвыли в ответ, поднялась кутерьма, мимо Бильбо шлепали по камню босые лапы, скребли когти, что-то грохотало и шипело, а угасающий свет вечерней зари над скалой то и дело заслоняла быстрая пугающая тень.

 

Белый варг щерил в оскале зубы и нервно бил хвостом, неотрывно глядя в сторону, куда ранее ушел Азог, разрываясь между преданностью всаднику и четким приказом оставаться на месте и сторожить.

Отпусти, - мысленно повторял Бильбо, прикрывая глаза и сосредотачиваясь. Отпусти меня, я хочу жить. Я как и ты предан до безрассудства, как и ты боюсь, что теперь уже слишком поздно. Как и ты не могу в неволе. Отпусти.

 

 

Варг напряженно всматривался в густеющие сумерки, Бильбо беззвучно шептал, не сдерживая сотрясающую его дрожь, почти не вдумываясь в смысл произносимых слов. И не сразу, далеко не сразу он понял, что прохладная тяжесть в его ладони – вовсе на осколок камня.

Кольцо легко скользнуло на палец, словно было сделано ровно по мерке сбитых опухших костяшек. Бильбо, чуть дыша, приподнялся на локтях, переждал навалившуюся тьму и слабость, и начал потихоньку отодвигаться от варга. Пядь за пядью, не отрывая глаз от напряженно вытянутой морды…

 

Варг повернул голову и уставился горящим взглядом прямо на хоббита. Бильбо замер. Как обычно с кольцом на пальце все цвета казались ему смазанными, а звуки – приглушенными, но желтые огоньки глаз варга во тьме пещеры он видел поразительно четко. Зверь негромко зарычал, поднялся и стал медленно приближаться, вздыбив шерсть на загривке. Бильбо пятился, отползая боком и вжимаясь в стену, чтобы ненароком не попасть по ноги оркам, мечущимся в темноте. Варг не спешил и не собирался нападать – лишь неумолимо преследовал хоббита, не обращая внимания на окружающее.

 

Оставалось только положиться на слепую удачу, превозмочь слабость и броситься к выходу из пещеры, уповая, что внезапность, невидимость и суматоха все-таки помешают варгу его схватить. Верная смерть – но у Бильбо больше не было сил оттягивать неизбежное. Он подобрался, прикидывая на глазок расстояние до ближайшего валуна – и в уши ему внезапно ударил орочий вой. Стало темно, хоть глаз выколи, в лицо хоббиту полетели мелкие камешки и пыль, варг за плечом залаял и заскулил, и Бильбо не раздумывая рванулся вперед, налетая на мечущихся орков, потому что страшнее ужаса, который он оставлял позади, не было и быть не могло. Стены пещеры разошлись и он вдруг оказался на просторе. Резкий ветер сбил его с ног, закрутил, швырнул было с уступа на камни, но Бильбо чудом вывернулся, чувствуя, как боль скручивает все тело, как вновь открывается кровотечение, и ухватился за что-то мягкое и гладкое. А потом его как пушинку оторвало от земли и повлекло куда-то, горы перекосились вправо и понеслись навстречу. Огромная птица, распугав орков и скинув парочку варгов с обрыва, делала круг, чтобы вновь атаковать. Бильбо не сразу понял, за что ухватился – руки скользили по оперению, и единственной его мыслью было удержаться, не упасть. Ощущение верха и низа пропало, подступающая ночь, крики и вой орков, лай варгов и померещившийся ему даже медвежий рев слились в один нескончаемый гул, а заходящее солнце оказалось вдруг почему-то далеко-далеко внизу, под ногами, и магнитом манило к себе. Бильбо безвольно разжал руки – падение было недолгим, но болезненным, под ногами оказалось вовсе не солнце, а жесткий дерн, хоббит спиной проехался по земле, ощутимо стукнулся затылком и зажмурился, когда мир вокруг закружился в вихре.

 

Сколько он пролежал, боясь пошевелиться, Бильбо не знал. Птицы… огромные птицы, охотящиеся на орков. Откуда они? Почему Гендальф ни разу не упомянул о них, а гномы ни словом не обмовились, что есть в Мглистых такие?

 

Нужно было двигаться, ползти, уходить – как можно дальше от быстрых варгов, от зорких орков, от их страшного безжалостного вожака, если уж ему посчастливилось вырваться из их лап. Но сил не осталось, руки и ноги налились свинцом, глаза сами собой закрывались, сколько Бильбо не моргал, пытаясь удержать сознание. По ногам текла теплая кровь, впитываясь в землю – плохо, варги найдут по запаху, пойдут по следу… Нужно торопиться.

 

Хоббит собрал последние силы, перевернулся на бок и даже немного прополз по наклонной, туда, где чернели заросли какого-то кустарника, но потом обессилено ткнулся носом в каменную пыль и затих. Даже ради спасения собственной жизни он не в состоянии был сделать ни единого движения. Оставалось надеяться, что если орки наткнутся на его тело, к тому времени он будет уже мертв.

 

И словно в насмешку над несчастным хоббитом где-то наверху послышались шаги и шорох осыпающихся камней. Кто-то спускался со скалы той же дорогой, что и Бильбо. Причем ног было явно больше, чем две, и судя по стуку, эти ноги были обуты в сапоги, в отличие от обмотанных шкурами лап орков. 

Великий Эру, взмолился Бильбо, пусть это будет кто угодно, любая тварь, живущая в предгорьях, только не орки!

 

\- Я точно слышал, как сюда что-то свалилось, - крикнул вдруг знакомый голос.

 

Бильбо зажмурился – видимо, от всего пережитого у него помутилось в голове. Иначе откуда здесь вдруг взяться Бофуру?

 

\- Это птица, ты же видел. Она едва холм не снесла, вот камни и падают, - ответил ему другой голос, на этот раз до крайности похожий на Фили.

 

\- Тихо, - осадил их третий, напряженный и властный, который Бильбо уже не чаял услышать. – Орки засели выше, нужно торопиться.

 

Торин, - хотел сказать Бильбо, но не мог. Живой.

 

\- Позволь, я все же посмотрю. Это может быть орк и, милостью Ауле, мы узнаем что-нибудь о нашем полурослике.

 

\- Нет, - теперь в голосе Торина звенел металл. – Наверх. Быстро.

 

Послышалось бормотание, лязг оружия и вновь шаги. Шаги, удалявшиеся в сторону, откуда все еще доносились орочьи вопли.

Кольцо никак не желало сниматься. Бильбо из последних сил тянул и тянул, опасаясь, что гномы уйдут, не заметят, а он не сможет их даже окликнуть.

Перед глазами стало совсем черно, хоббит из последних сил дернул кольцо… и даже не понял, получилось ли снять.

 

\- Погоди… что там? – донеслись до него нестройные возгласы, а потом  - голос Кили, испуганно и совсем по-детски крикнувший:

 

\- Дядя, смотри!

Увидели, подумал Бильбо и даже попытался улыбнуться, слыша торопливо приближающиеся тяжелые шаги и недоверчивые восклицания «Это же хоббит! В самом деле, наш хоббит!»

 

А потом он почувствовал, как его хватают за плечи, разворачивают, и сильно прижимают ладонь к груди, там, где билось сердце.

 

\- Живой… - пробормотал голос Торина, словно отвечая на недавние мысли хоббита. – Живой…

 

Бильбо хотелось бы открыть глаза, взглянуть на подгорного короля и обступивших его радостно гомонящих гномов, спросить, как они оказались здесь, когда должны были быть далеко в пути на восток, но все, что он мог – почти без голоса выдохнуть единственное чуть слышное:

 

\- Пить…

 

\- Что?.. Тихо, замолчите все! – одернул Торин развеселившихся гномов, и Бильбо почувствовал, как на лицо ему упала прядь волос склонившегося над ним короля. Если бы он был в силах открыть глаза, взглянуть, удостовериться, что это действительно Торин, что с ним все в порядке, изгладить из памяти страшный образ горевшей поляны и его – недвижимого, безжизненного... Бильбо хрипло вздохнул, по губы упрямо не хотели ему повиноваться.

 

Торин вдруг застыл, даже дыхание, щекотавшее щеку Бильбо вдруг замерло. 

\- Да он совсем замучен, поглядите только, - сочувственно заметил Ори, судя по звукам, тоже склоняясь над ним.

 

\- Он ранен,  - вмешался Фили. – Все штаны в крови.

 

-Его что, орки кнутом стегали, как своих варгов? – удивленно спросил Кили.

 

Бильбо почувствовал движение воздуха – это Торин так резко вскинулся, что зажимы для волос несильно стукнули хоббита по виску.

 

 - Замолчи! – яростно  прошептал он.

 

Потом Бильбо ощутил, как его подхватывают под колени и легко поднимают в воздух. Бережно, осторожно – но все равно больно, до стона. Он повернул голову, прижимаясь щекой к прохладной кольчуге, слушая, как Торин на ходу негромко отдает приказы:

 

\- Нори, оповести Гендальфа, что мы нашли его. Фили, Кили – ступайте вперед, в случае опасности подайте сигнал. Балин, Двалин – прикрывайте. Орки могут спуститься и напасть. Бофур – смотри в оба, в предгорьях и помимо орков немало нечисти. И быстрее!

 

Ощущение безопасности окутало Бильбо – кто бы мог подумать, что руки короля, привыкшие к молоту и мечу, могут быть такими осторожными, они почти не причиняли боли. Торин ступал легко, хоть и быстро, и хоббит сам не заметил, как провалился в беспамятство.

 

 

 

***

 

Потом было ощущение полета – прохладный ветер тревожил расцарапанную щеку, но дышалось легко, не приходилось бороться за каждый вздох, как тогда, во время гонки на варге. И было тепло – так тепло, как бывает только рядом с другим живым существом, когда зимняя стужа или сердечная боль вынуждает искать близости и утешения в тесных объятиях… 

Его поили вкусной прохладной водой. Бильбо пил жадно, захлебываясь, не обращая внимания на саднящие губы и горло.

 

\- Будет уже с него… Иначе худо станет.

 

Бильбо не узнал этого рокочущего голоса. И ощутив первое прикосновение влажной ткани к обнаженной коже, дернулся в сторону, выворачиваясь из незнакомых рук.

 

\- Тише, заяц, не дрожи. Надо смыть кровь и орочью мерзость… да постой ты!

 

Остро пахло травами, нагретыми камнями, а еще – мокрой свалявшейся шерстью. Перед глазами тут же возникло видение недавнего кошмара – светящиеся огоньки глаз во мраке пещеры, белая густая шерсть, в которую его утыкают носом, оскаленная пасть, желтые свирепые глаза – и дыхания уже не хватает, и перед распахнувшимися в панике глазами плывет то ли растянутая в прыжке тень, то ли просто клубится горячий пар…

 

-… отойдите! Все, прочь! 

 

Знакомый голос, знакомые руки. Крепко обхватили, прижали, отгоняя черный ужас, заслоняя от призрачных врагов. Нет орков, нет варгов, никто больше не надругается, не схватит  – все прошло, все закончилось. И не понять, что это – лихорадочный бред  или чей-то сбившийся шепот.

 

\- Торин… - голос не слушался, горло болело как после долгого крика.

 

-… справлюсь без помощников!

 

Под щекой - непривычно мягкая ткань рубашки вместо звеньев кольчуги. Бильбо уткнулся в нее носом и затих,  успокоенный. Теплая вода смывала боль, уносила память о мерзких прикосновениях орочьих лап, о слюне, стекающей за воротник, о прерывистом довольном хрипе вжимавшегося в него Азога.  И тем более странно и дико было думать, что уверенные пальцы Короля-под-горой теперь касаются его кожи, которую совсем недавно еще царапал орочий крюк.

 

Бильбо дернулся, застонал от боли, когда обмывающая его рука опустилась ниже, к бедрам. И ощутил, как напряглись жесткие мышцы под щекой, как еле уловимо вздрогнул сам Торин.

\- Потерпи немного. Скоро будет легче.

 

Но легче не стало – вместе с болью пришел стыд, обжегший не хуже орочьей плети. Торин, гордый и  властный, Король-под-горой, из гномьего народа, который превыше золота и драгоценных камней ставил честь  - воинскую и мужескую, -  возился с хоббитом, чьи увечья получены не в битве, не в честном поединке, а… Бильбо пытался удержать рвущийся с дрожащих губ стон – и не смог. Слезы обожгли глаза, и хоббит всхлипнул, отворачивая голову, стремясь избежать взгляда внимательных синих глаз.

 

\- Настолько больно? – в голосе Торина на сей раз явственно слышалось беспокойство. И уже громче, куда-то в сторону он крикнул: - Гендальф! Да скорей же!

 

Не зови, - хотел сказать Бильбо, трясясь от сжимавших горло рыданий. Никогда, никогда больше я не смогу взглянуть в глаза никому из вас, а особенно тебе, Король-под-горой.

Азог воистину заслуживал свое прозвище Осквернителя.

 

Слова древнего языка пробились сквозь пелену горечи, достигли сознания хоббита, мягко окутали, пригасили боль, утянули в страну сновидений. Бильбо спал и не видел, как Гендальф бережно закутал его в чистую простынь, вынес из парильни и устроил в отдельной комнате, выделенной специально для пострадавшего. Не видел, какими глазами провожали волшебника притихшие гномы, как горестно качал большой косматой головой гостеприимный хозяин лесного дома. Не видел,  как Торин, не обращая внимания на мокрые пятна, расползающиеся по рубашке, на влажные пряди волос, липнущие к лицу, остановившимся взглядом долго смотрел прямо перед собой, а потом с тяжким вздохом закрыл лицо руками.

 

 

 

***

Смотреть в глаза  все же пришлось, раз смерть его обошла стороной, а сгореть от стыда или провалиться сквозь землю у Бильбо не получалось. И Гендальфу, который поил его горькой настойкой, и странному хозяину дома, которого хоббит поначалу пугался, и гномам, постоянно  заглядывающим проведать раненого.

Бильбо то и дело проваливался в сон – просто сон, исцеляющий и мирный, где не было ни утешающих, ни пугающих видений. Морщась, пил отдающее полынью лекарство и крепкий бульон, и опять засыпал. Краснел, пытался выхватить из рук мага плошку с какой-то густой мазью, бормоча, что прекрасно может обойтись без помощников. Отворачивался к стене и натягивал на голову одеяло, чтобы не видеть тихо шепчущихся в углу Гендальфа и его косматого приятеля – Бильбо знал уже, что его зовут Беорн и он может превращаться в медведя.

 

С гномами было куда сложнее  - отворачиваться от них казалось хоббиту невежливым, и неловкостей возникало на порядок больше. Каждый раз, когда Бильбо открывал глаза, он сразу же натыкался взглядом на одного из отряда. От Ори, неловко ерзающего на краешке стула и комкающего в руках листы исписанного пергамента, он узнал о счастливом спасении Торина (и о том, как Фили и Кили чуть не повыдергивали все перья на спине упрямого орла, уносившего их прочь от горящей поляны), о лесном жителе Беорне – получеловеке-полумедведе, которого Гендальф позвал на подмогу, едва понял, что Торин и Бильбо остались в предгорьях.

 

Двалин, сменивший Ори, витиевато ругал «волшебную живность Средиземья», орков, магов и почему-то эльфов. Яростно расхаживал туда-сюда по комнате, то и дело  подкрепляя свои слова ударом тяжелого кулака по ладони, и старательно не смотрел на Бильбо. Неловко прерывался на полуслове, досадливо морщился, но не уходил.

 

Ближе к обеду Бомбур принес хоббиту поесть, многословно сокрушаясь о том, что раненому воину нужна не водичка с травкой, а хороший ломоть жареного мяса, чтобы поскорее встать на ноги. Бильбо согласно кивал головой, осторожно хлебал горячий бульон и втихомолку переводил дух – от добродушного Бомбура не веяло ни еле сдерживаемой яростью, ни мрачным унынием, ни неловким смущением. Впрочем, как и от Балина, который пришел под вечер, долго сидел возле кровати хоббита, поглаживая белоснежную бороду,  а потом вдруг пустился рассказывать о древних легендах и преданиях, об огромных городах, вырезанных глубоко в недрах гор, об искусстве укрощать металл и огранять драгоценные камни. Бильбо молчал, слушая негромкий голос гнома, глядя на его задумчивое лицо, временами пробегавшую по губам слабую улыбку, и пытался представить себе гномий народ – такой, каким он был в мирные времена, видевший красоту в  камне, заставлявший этот камень петь и плакать, сверкать и расцветать. Кузнецы, шахтеры, ремесленники, инженеры, искусные строители, ювелиры... Не только воины. Балин ни разу не упомянул ни о войне, ни об орках, ни о Смауге.  

 

Торин не приходил. Гендальф говорил, что дня через два Бильбо встанет на ноги - раны заживали на диво быстро. Хоббит и радовался этому и страшился – тогда неизбежно придется столкнуться с Королем-под-горой, как-то разговаривать, как-то смотреть друг в другу в глаза. Не изгладить из памяти произошедшее, не сделать вид, что не было в поступках Бильбо ничего особенного – что спасенная дважды жизнь короля гномов не стоит упоминания и благодарности.  И что бы не думал по этому поводу сам  Торин – быть объектом его пристального внимания Бильбо представлялось куда более тяжким, чем всех прочих гномов. Хотя одна мысль о возможном презрительном равнодушии к нему Короля-под-горой обжигала Бильбо огнем, еще больнее раня сердце.

 

Поэтому он был благодарен Торину за отсутствие. Возможно, ему тоже тяжело видеть увечного хоббита. Или просто теперь общение с ним не совместимо с его королевским достоинством  – отзывался внутренний голос, но Бильбо гнал эту мысль прочь. 

 

Настойка Гендальфа позволяла ему крепко спать и не видеть снов, но в ту ночь он проснулся  - тихо и беззвучно. Долго моргал, привыкая к темноте, спросонок не сразу сообразив, отчего так болит сердце, и каменная тяжесть лежит на душе. А когда поднял глаза – замер в ошеломлении.

 

Торин стоял у окна – спокойно и сосредоточенно глядя в темнеющий лес, но Бильбо откуда-то знал, что Король-под-горой не видит сейчас ни льющегося с неба лунного света, ни теней, ни качающихся крон деревьев. Неподвижная, словно высеченная из камня фигура гнома сливалась с темнотой, Бильбо видел лишь очертания чуть склоненной гордой головы, скрещенных на груди рук, твердого профиля, и думал, что редко когда Торин позволяет себе сбросить броню не только с тела, но и с души. В Торине всегда чувствовалось величие и сдерживаемая скорбь – как и полагается королю, лишенному королевства и подданных – но сейчас чужая боль полоснула Бильбо остро как клинок.

 

Раньше ему казалось, что прекраснейшие существа в Средиземье – эльфы. Он и сейчас думал так, но глядя на застывшую в лунном свете фигуру Торина, не мог не признать, что есть и другая красота, присущая только расе гномов - красота раскаленной докрасна выплавляемой стали, красота утеса, о который разбиваются ветра и волны. Или же такой величественной статью был отмечен лишь Торин, наследник королевского рода Дурина.

Думать так не следовало, это было неправильно, - Бильбо закрыл глаза и задышал размеренно и ровно, боясь, что Торин обнаружит его бодрствующим. Хоббит знал, что утром, когда он откроет глаза, комната будет пуста.        

 

 

 

 

 

***

Следующим утром Бильбо все же встал, морщась от тянущей боли и осторожно проверяя собственные колени на прочность. Колени подрагивали, но держали, и хоббит несколько раз прошелся по залитой утренним светом комнате, прежде чем выглянуть в коридор. Лежать, старательно гоня прочь память о прошлом и опасения за будущее, больше не было сил. Образ Торина на фоне ночного леса накрепко отпечатался в мыслях и тревожил сильнее, чем не до конца затянувшиеся раны.

 

Дом Беорна был поистине огромен, а сумрачный после светлой комнаты коридор казался  бесконечным. Откуда-то справа слышались голоса, взрывы смеха, звон посуды, и Бильбо безошибочно определили кухню, но путь его лежал не туда. Предстать перед гномами в длинной не по росту ночной рубашке и накинутом на плечи покрывале, вдобавок прихрамывающим на обе ноги, хоббиту не хотелось. Неслышно ступая, он прошел дальше – и опять угадал правильно, оказавшись перед массивной дверью, ведущей на залитую солнцем террасу.

 

Бильбо бочком выбрался на свежий воздух, поплотнее закутался в покрывало и глубоко вздохнул. Ветер здесь пах по-другому, не как в горах, а знакомым ароматом полевых цветов, влажной землей и прелой листвой. Невидимый с террасы, неподалеку журчал ручей. Было бы неплохо сходить искупаться, или хотя бы умыться – но Бильбо, оценив свои шансы, решил пока не рисковать.

 

Усевшись на широкую деревянную скамью и вытянув ноги, хоббит подставил лицо солнечным лучам и прикрыл глаза. Квакали лягушки, шелестела трава, шумел лес, а за спиной жил дом – скрипели половицы, слышался топот, лязг и звон, приглушенный гомон и стук. Так… спокойно и знакомо. Если не открывать глаз -  легко можно представить, что он дома, в Шире. Словно нигде в мире нет ни орков, ни драконов, ни предательств, ни боли. Если не открывать глаз… Если отринуть память… Если…

Умиротворенное спокойствие было вспорото громким гневным возгласом Торина.

 

\- Ори! Где полурослик?

 

 Бильбо мгновенно очнулся, соскользнул со скамьи, не сдержав болезненного возгласа. Торин был зол – нет, Торин был в ярости, и хоббит невольно посочувствовал Ори, с самого утра навлекшему на себя громы и молнии.

 

\- Я приказал не оставлять его одного! Ни на миг! Почему с ним никого не было?

 

Ори что-то бормотал в свое оправдание, но его голос Бильбо различал нечетко. Топот нарастал, хоббит узнал шаги Торина – стремительные, тяжелые – и повернулся к двери. Вовремя, потому что дверь отлетела в сторону, являя Короля-под-горой, мрачного как грозовая туча, и семенящего за ним Ори с несчастным виноватым лицом.

 

Торин остановился резко, словно налетел на каменную стену, едва увидев Бильбо. Ори с размаху ткнулся в его спину, ойкнул, пробормотал извинения – Торин, кажется, даже не почувствовал. Он смотрел на Бильбо, неловко переминавшегося с ноги на ногу, и хоббит знал, что от этого пронизывающего взгляда не укроется ни его бледность, ни болезненная гримаса, ни дрожащие коленки.

 

\- Ты… - начал было Торин, но вдруг замолчал, дернув щекой. Бильбо неожиданно кольнула вина – видя, как медленно разжимаются стиснутые кулаки Короля-под-горой,  как расслабляются его закаменевшие плечи, яркой вспышкой накрыло его воспоминание о ночном видении. Сейчас Торин опять был без брони, позволив тревоге и гневу взять верх, и Бильбо невольно поежился от мысли, что именно он обладает даром эту броню пробить. А еще – от сильного неосуществимого желания подойти к нему и взять за руку, разомкнуть стиснутые пальцы, коснуться ладони. Молча ткнуться носом в плечо – как тогда, в парильне – и чувствовать, как спину согревают теплые солнечные лучи. Все в порядке, все прошло, я здесь…

 

\- Почему ты встал? – голос Торина звучал все еще излишне резко.

 

Бильбо вздохнул, на всякий случай пряча руки за спину и путаясь в складках покрывала.

 

\- Хотел выйти на воздух. Подышать. Умыться, - он пожал плечами. – Ноги размять.

 

\- Гендальф говорил, что тебе еще рано подниматься, - Торин нахмурился.  – А тем более разгуливать в одиночку.

 

Ори рассудил, что он здесь лишний, и тихо ретировался в дом, не забыв аккуратно и плотно прикрыть за собой дверь.

 

\- Я не собирался уходить далеко. Просто… здесь хорошо, - Бильбо кивнул на окружающий пейзаж. – Спокойно. Как будто не было этих дней… тролли, орки, гоблины… И напоминает о доме.

 

Торин вздрогнул, оторвавшись наконец от разглядывания хоббита, и  скользнул взглядом по окрестностям, словно увидев их впервые. Взор его, чуть задержавшись на кромке леса, обратился к востоку, как и всегда, когда кто-то при Короле-под-горой поминал дом.

 

\- Прости, я не подумал…  - о том, что ты будешь беспокоиться, хотел сказать Бильбо, но не сказал.  – Прости.

 

Торин кивнул, все еще хмурясь.

 

\- Пойдем в дом.

 

И протянул руку.

Бильбо помедлил. Один вопрос не давал ему покоя и вертелся на языке.  Времени до Дуринова дня оставалось совсем мало, и с каждым уходящим днем его становилось все меньше. А бескрайний лес даже с опушки казался хоббиту непролазным.

 

\- Когда мы отправляемся? Я хочу сказать… нам ведь нужно двигаться дальше? Чтобы успеть?

 

Торин вновь закаменел – телом и взглядом, протянутая рука застыла в воздухе, и Бильбо вдруг ощутил холод, словно повеяло с гор ледяным ветром.

 

\- Ты волен оставаться здесь, сколько пожелаешь. Я расторгаю твой контракт, - каждое слово Короля-под-горой падало тяжелым камнем, и хоббит едва не потерял покрывало, в которое кутался, возмущенно всплеснув руками.

 

\- Что?.. Нет… ты… как…  - и вдруг задохнулся, пораженный догадкой.  – Ты… из-за этого, да?

 

Голос предательски дрогнул, Бильбо ощутил во рту жгучую горечь.  Смотреть на Торина, опустившего голову и прячущего взгляд, было больно. Так больно, как не было, пожалуй, в орочьем плену.

 

\- Из-за этого… меня гонишь?

 

Гонишь, а одного оставлять не велишь…

Броня вновь дала трещину. Торин вскинулся, полоснул Бильбо яростным огнем синих глаз и с силой ударил кулаком по косяку. Дерево жалобно загудело, а хоббит растерянно заморгал.

 

\- Я даю тебе возможность уйти! Ты больше не связан обязательствами, я тебя не держу, я не вправе…

 

Сбился, перевел дыхание, и Бильбо показалось, что в его яростных, потемневших глазах мелькнула беспомощность.

 

\- Я не смогу отмстить за тебя, -  выдохнул Торин горько. – Не сейчас.

 

И резко отвернулся, размашисто зашагал по веранде прочь, в уютную зелень поляны. Дойдя до кромки цветочного палисадника, замер и крикнул, не оборачиваясь – так, что ближайшие птицы, сидящие на кустах, разом поднялись в воздух:

 

\- Бофур!

 

Бильбо, глядевший вслед Королю-под-горой с заходящимся сердцем, вздрогнул. Зато призванный Торином гном явился мгновенно, будто под дверью стоял.

 

\- Отведи полурослика в дом, - все так же не оборачиваясь, велел Торин. – И глаз с него спускать, понял?

 

Бильбо проглотил ком в горле, мешающий дышать, дернулся прочь от услужливо протянутой к нему руки Бофура и поковылял в дом. Солнечное утро обернулось стылой полночью, когда вокруг кишат лишь ночные твари, да и их не разглядеть в неверной мгле. Тропки ли запутались, или он сам заплутал в незнакомой глуши? 

 

Бофур глядел сочувственно и молчал, шаг в шаг следуя за Бильбо. А хоббит как никогда прежде ощущал себя отринутым, лишним, чужим в сплоченном отряде гномов, и от этого тяжелели ноги и становилось неподъемным тело – Бофур не зря держался поближе, да и то едва успел подхватить взломщика, когда на полпути тот внезапно зашатался и беспомощно привалился к подоспевшему на подмогу гному. Ресницы хоббита были мокрыми, а глаза – закрытыми.

 

 

 

***

 

Много позже, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату, Бильбо сидел на кровати, обхватив колени руками и устроив на них подбородок. Хотелось набить трубку, вдохнуть аромат табака, неспешно затянуться и выпустить под потолок сизое колечко дыма – и может, поймать хоть малую толику спокойствия, которое обычно снисходило на хоббита за этим занятием.

  
Бофур, изредка посматривая на Бильбо, сидел молча и не мешал хоббиту думать. Иногда он морщился, постукивая пустой незажженной трубкой по колену, и, кажется, порывался что-то сказать – но каждый раз одергивал себя, чуть заметно качая головой.   
Бильбо следил, как пятно солнечного света постепенно укорачивается, сжимается и тускнеет. Хотелось странного – подхватиться и убежать, не разбирая пути, - только бы никогда больше не видеть бесплодной ярости Торина, не слышать его больно жалящих слов, когда помнится и иное – ощущение бережных рук на плечах и прядь волос, упавшая на щеку, тихий голос и осторожно скользящая по влажной коже ладонь... Но если такова воля короля – хорошо, он уйдет, сам не сможет остаться, когда такое, когда еле терпят рядом. Пусть орки, пусть невзгоды и опасности – но каждый раз одним своим видом напоминать Торину об Азоге и орочьих игрищах Бильбо не желал. С глаз долой… может, и правда, всем будет легче. А что самому не забыть до последнего вздоха – это ничего. Он всего лишь маленький хоббит, он вернется в Шир, в свою уютную теплую нору и вновь окунется в размеренную неторопливую жизнь добропорядочного жителя холмов, которые знать не знают ни о каких подгорных королях, утраченных королевствах и злобных орках…

  
Бильбо вжался лицом в колени. Думать о таком было тошно, не думать – еще горше. Потому что перед мысленным взором тут же вставал Торин – такой, каким Бильбо видел его ночью, и такой, каким он был утром на веранде. Разум хоббита метался между этими разными образами и пасовал, не находя подсказки. Бильбо не понимал этого - не понимал Торина, хоть отголоски душевных метаний и порывов Короля-под-горой порой ощущал поразительно четко. Словно вспышки молний, они вдруг проявлялись во взглядах, движениях или словах Торина, на миг освещая глубины его сердца, и Бильбо каждый раз казалось, что вот теперь он наконец видит тайное, сокрытое, подлинное… Но всякий раз момент истаивал, тьма вновь смыкалась перед хоббитом, и он опять брел ощупью, чудом избегая бездонных ущелий и непреодолимых скал, вызывая своей неловкостью и неуклюжестью лишь раздражение Торина.

  
\- Бофур, - тихонько позвал Бильбо, когда молчать дольше стало невмоготу. – Скажи, бывало такое раньше… чтобы расторгали контракт, даже не дойдя до цели?

  
Гном немного помолчал, оценивающе глянув на хоббита.

  
\- Как сказать… Всякое случалось. Походы – вещь непредсказуемая, бывало – и гибли, бывало – калечились. А иногда выхода другого не было, кроме как оставить нанимателя. Уйти решил?

 

  
Бильбо покачал головой, плотнее прижав колени к груди. Бофур смотрел серьезно и печально – но ни презрения, ни разочарования в его лице хоббит не углядел. Слова пришли легко, даже горькая обида больше не хватала за горло, ощущалась уже привычной и пережитой.

   
\- Нет… Торин так решил.

  
\- А, - Бофур понимающе покивал и вновь вернулся к разглядыванию нововыделанной трубки.

  
Бильбо помолчал, потом все же решился. Особого смущения Бофур не выказывал, и почему-то спросить у него – такого, спокойного, словно ничего и не случилось – не казалось постыдным.

  
\- Бофур… Я многого еще не знаю о вашей расе и ваших обычаях. Скажи мне, как гномы относятся к… - решительности все же не хватило, Бильбо покраснел до ушей и подавился несказанными словами, – если гном попадет в плен и… - тут ему некстати пришло на ум, что ни один гном никогда не допустил бы надругательства над собой, и хоббит вконец смешался, но все же закончил: - …это наверное большой позор? И я… то есть он… этот гном… навсегда лишается уважения у своих сородичей?

  
У своих правителей – хотелось сказать Бильбо, но язык не повернулся.   
Бофур удивленно вскинул голову. Брови сошлись на переносице домиком, а лоб собрался морщинами – сейчас гном смотрелся комично и забавно, хлопая глазами почти совсем как Бильбо в моменты растерянности.

  
\- Большой позор? Да. Лишается уважения? Нет. Но гномы о таком не говорят. Пустые слова здесь лишние.

  
Теперь пришел черед Бильбо хлопать глазами.  
\- Не говорят? То есть – совсем? А как?.. Подожди-ка… Торин меня выгоняет из отряда. Шарахается, словно я прокаженный – верно, так и есть, я теперь для него… для вас… но ты говоришь…

  
Бофур яростно замотал головой.  
\- Торин не выгоняет тебя. Он дает тебе возможность уйти, - и видя, что Бильбо не понимает, вздохнул и проворчал, опуская голову. – О таком не говорят.

  
Пауза затягивалась. Бофур неловко поерзал на стуле, бормоча себе под нос что-то непонятное – Бильбо узнал рокочущие интонации кхуздула. Хоббит не смел настаивать, зная гордость и обидчивость гномов, но от единственного вопроса его не смогли бы удержать и полчища орков:

  
\- Почему?

  
Бофур состроил гримасу, еще раз вздохнул, но все же ответил, обращаясь даже не к Бильбо, а к трубке, которую крутил в пальцах.

  
– Потому что в словах нет толку. Надругательства и боль, причиненные одному из гномов, смываются только кровью, и отсрочка здесь немыслима. Иначе раненый не будет отмщен, и тот, под чьим началом был гном, попавший в беду, лишится покоя, души его больше никогда не коснется радость, и не сможет он без стыда смотреть в глаза другим гномам. Торин… он в ответе за тебя. За всех нас. И за свой народ.

  
Бильбо, зачарованно слушающий Бофура, только кивнул.   
Гном в сердцах махнул рукой, опять забормотав что-то на кхуздуле. Бильбо сидел тихо-тихо, не замечая, что накрепко вцепился в собственные колени, и боялся дышать, боялся поверить, но и переспросить боялся – вдруг не понял, вдруг ослышался… Тяжесть, каменной плитой лежащая на сердце, растворялась, уходила – и от остро нахлынувшей вдруг боли кружилась голова и шумело в ушах.

  
\- Я никогда не винил и не буду винить Торина… и никого другого в случившемся. Я не хочу уходить, - прошептал Бильбо еле слышно. – Я не могу уйти.

  
Бофур поднял голову, и от его острого понимающего взгляда Бильбо стало не по себе.

   
\- Контракт, бывает, и расторгают, - невпопад сказал гном. – Только никто не может запретить наемнику следовать, куда он считает нужным. И делать при этом то, что должно. Не всех влекут в путь обещания одних лишь сокровищ и золота.

  
С этими словами Бофур подмигнул Бильбо и сунул в рот незажженную трубку, а хоббит подумал, что это самая странная речь из всех, что он когда-либо слышал из уст гномов.

 

 

 

 

***

 

Вечерние сумерки прочно воцарились в комнате, а Бильбо все еще пребывал в нерешительности. Туковская половина его натуры – горячая и нетерпеливая - требовала немедленно кинуться на поиски Торина, но Бильбо урезонивал себя, понимая, что момент для разговора с Королем-под-горой не самый лучший. Да и что сказать ему, он толком не знал. Ведь то, что очевидно и правильно для хоббита, совсем не обязательно верно для гнома, а ходить вокруг да около, наталкиваться на непонимание и непринятие, причиняя боль и себе и Торину, очень не хотелось. Он устал – устал от недомолвок, осторожных взглядов, сдержанного сочувствия и тлеющего гнева. Устал от боли, физической и душевной, своей и чужой, явной и скрытой. Слишком многое обрушилось в последние дни на хоббита, обычно уравновешенного и безмятежного, слишком часто сменялись в душе отчаяние и надежда, чтобы он мог теперь с привычной обстоятельностью разложить по полочкам слова Бофура и поразмыслить, как вести себя с Торином.

  
Поэтому Бильбо сидел, не зажигая свечей, в полутьме, слушая ставшие уже привычными шорохи и звуки большого дома. Бофур ушел чуть раньше – просто тихонько поднялся со стула, поклонился Бильбо и вышел из комнаты. Чуть погодя заглянул Бомбур, которого, видимо, отрядили носить хоббиту еду, но Бильбо покачал головой. Есть не хотелось. Бомбур ушел, горестно вздыхая и причитая, что «Торин будет недоволен», а хоббит с внезапно проснувшейся надеждой вдруг подумал, заставит ли это Короля-под-горой наведаться к нему – как вчера ночью. А может, Бофур ему что-то скажет… Нет, не скажет. Бильбо горько усмехнулся. Гномы о таком не говорят – он запомнил. А тем более – с королем.

  
Когда утих гул голосов трапезничающих гномов, дребезжание и звон тарелок, топот и хлопанье дверьми, а обитатели дома стали разбредаться по своим комнатам, Гендальф как обычно принес ему лекарство и пожелал доброй ночи. Бильбо кивнул, покорно взял чашку, поднес ее к губам, внимательно следя за высокой фигурой волшебника, исчезающей за дверью… и решительно отставил настойку подальше. Сегодняшней ночью спокойный сон без сновидений его не манил, а скорее пугал. Бильбо боялся, что не увидит Торина и упустит свой шанс застигнуть Короля-под-горой одного, без брони, щитов… и ярости. Почему-то ему казалось, что ночная тьма смягчает суровый нрав Торина, приглушает его королевскую гордость, и на первый план в его душе выступает Торин-гном, тесня Торина-короля.

  
Бильбо боялся лишь, что он вообще не придет.  
Сколько прошло времени – хоббит не знал. Лунный луч полз по одеялу, где-то в лесу глухо ухал филин. Надежда таяла с каждым прошедшим мгновением, и Бильбо устало прикрыл тяжелые веки. Сна не было, но ожидание измучило его, и хоббит решил попытаться все же немного отдохнуть. Придет Торин или нет – силы ему еще понадобятся.

 

…Вначале чуткое ухо Бильбо уловило шаги по коридору. Медленные, осторожные и словно бы нерешительные – а еще явно пытались ступать потише, чтобы не потревожить спящих. Бильбо лежал, не поднимая головы и про себя считал шаги – один-второй, вдох-выдох, чуть сбился ритм, а вот повернулась ручка двери, чуть скрипнули петли, легкий стук – и тишина. Собственное дыхание казалось хоббиту невыносимо шумным.

  
\- Ты не спишь, - раздался негромкий голос Торина, и Бильбо, хотя и знал, что кроме Короля-под-горой некому бродить ночами и заглядывать к нему, не сдержал вздох облегчения.

 

Не таясь больше, он поднял голову. Торин в потемках виделся нечетко, и Бильбо пожалел, что все же не стал зажигать свечи. Хотелось заглянуть Торину в лицо, в глаза, попробовать прочитать по ним намерение, с которым он пришел сюда. Самого Торина темнота, кажется, не смущала. Он шагнул к кровати, но все же не слишком приближаясь, и скрестил руки на груди. Бильбо словно ледяной водой окатило при мысли, что сейчас Торин вновь заговорит о мести, чести и невозможности искупления – ни для него, ни для самого Бильбо. И что самое главное, - то, что стояло за этими словами, - так и останется непроизнесенным.

  
\- Не нужно меня прогонять, - вырвалось у хоббита. – Я не уйду.

  
Торин не ответил, дернув плечом и опустив голову. Бильбо уже знал, почему Король-под-горой отводит взгляд, избегая смотреть на него, и до боли стиснул кулаки, гоня прочь отчаяние. Не для того он столько ждал, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, чтобы просто принять решение Торина, которое – он знал наверняка – обернется большой бедой для него и самого Бильбо.

  
\- Знаешь, хоббиты мирный народ… - начал он тихо, не зная, куда заведет их этот разговор, - но все же напасти не обходят нас стороной. И когда кому-то из нас плохо или больно, или просто тяжело становится на сердце… поиск и наказание виновных приносят не слишком-то много радости и уж тем более не лечат душу. А порой и виновных-то не сыщешь, кроме самого себя…

 

Бильбо отважился бросить прямой взгляд на Торина и судорожно облизнул губы – он не ожидал увидеть его настолько близко, что даже в окружающей темноте можно было разглядеть озадаченно сведенные вместе брови и мерцающие странным светом глаза. Король-под-горой придвинулся вплотную, нависнув над хоббитом, и кажется, даже не заметив этого.

  
\- Нам этого не нужно, - продолжал Бильбо, ощущая как сильно и рвано бьется сердце, – Когда мы хотим выразить… - сочувствие, поддержку, сожаление – и все эти слова не подходили сейчас, и казались неверными, пустыми, как и говорил Бофур. - …разделить и если получится, прогнать горе, мы предлагаем… утешение. Мы просто… остаемся рядом с теми, кому нужны, кто жаждет нашего тепла и… кому мы хотим его дарить.

  
Отзвук последних слов Бильбо давно замер, а Торин все так же каменной статуей стоял рядом, не отрывая взгляда от хоббита, ища одни ему ведомые знаки. В лунном свете живыми на лице подгорного короля казались лишь глаза, и Бильбо вдруг подумалось, а спал ли вообще Торин со дня боя с орками. И предлагал ли кто-нибудь ему – гордому и сильному – хоть малое утешение в горечи потерь и поражений.

  
Повинуясь неясному порыву, Бильбо протянул к нему руку, почти коснувшись широкой груди гнома – последний отчаянный жест, просьба, призыв, когда сказаны все слова и приведены все доводы, и всех их недостаточно, чтобы пробить крепкую броню, достучаться до сердца другого. И остается только взглядом молить, чтобы принял протянутую руку, чтобы не отталкивал, чтобы попытался понять…

  
Торин вздрогнул, глядя на беззащитную ладонь Бильбо как на орочий ятаган, с присвистом втянул воздух… и вдруг словно оттаял. Каменная глыба сдвинулась, ладонь хоббита осторожно обняли жесткие пальцы, сжали, царапая мозолистыми подушечками, и Бильбо не сдержал вырвавшегося всхлипа, весь дрожа от пережитого волнения и нахлынувшего внезапно облегчения.

  
\- Утешение… - пробормотал Торин, словно пробуя это слово на вкус.

  
И шепнул что-то еще, на кхуздуле.   
Бильбо ткнулся лбом в плечо Торина – голова кружилась все сильнее, бросало то в жар, то в холод, а мысли в голове перепутались. Вдруг навалилась свинцовая усталость – ни отстраниться, ни даже шевельнуться казалось немыслимым, - ладонь в руке Торина горела огнем, а сознание мутилось. Он ощутил, как напряглось тело, на которое он навалился, и мельком подумал, что вряд ли Король-под-горой был привычен к тому, чтобы утешать плачущих.

  
Почувствовав, как его осторожно берут за плечи и отстраняют, Бильбо попытался успокоиться и отчаянно заморгал, смахивая слезы. Лицо Торина расплывалось перед глазами, и никак не получалось выровнять дыхание. Если Торин его сейчас отпустит – он просто рухнет на кровать и больше не поднимется.

  
\- Бильбо?..

  
Хоббит узнал те самые интонации, которые он уже слышал в голосе Короля-под-горой, - тогда, в скалах и после, - и безошибочно распознал в них беспокойство и тревогу. Внезапно стало тепло и спокойно, как не бывало, пожалуй, с самого начала пути.  
Ничего, я просто устал, - хотелось ответить хоббиту.  
Ты раньше не называл меня по имени, - мог сказать он. Или извиниться за неуместные слезы и всхлипы.

  
Но получилось только качнуть головой. Мир вновь закружился под веками и лишь спустя время Бильбо понял, что Торин уложил его на одеяло, растянувшись рядом и обнимая одной рукой содрогавшуюся в рыданиях спину, позволив свернуться калачиком под боком и спрятать лицо на своей груди.

  
Ни к кому на свете Бильбо не испытывал доселе такой благодарности. Он плакал, не сдерживая себя, позволяя слезам уносить боль и страх последних дней, а Торин молчал, изредка проводя самыми кончиками пальцев по лопаткам хоббита.

  
Не было ни краснобоких яблок, ни уютных вышитых полотенец, ни кресла-качалки, ни тягучих осенних ширских сумерек. Торин пах железом, въевшейся пылью и кровью, застарелой болью и - чуть уловимо – сушеными травами, и Бильбо улыбался, чувствуя, как проваливается в сон, а перед глазами возникают картины не орочьего плена, а видения далеких вытесанных в камне городов, разбегающихся по долинам дорог и сияющего пика огромной величественной горы…

  
Утром неугомонный Кили просунул лохматую голову в дверь комнаты хоббита, да так и замер с открытым ртом. Торин лежал на кровати поверх одеяла, даже не сняв сапог, загораживал собой солнечные лучи, бьющие ему в спину, чтобы не тревожить сон Бильбо, который свернулся калачиком у него под боком.  
Торин мгновенно вскинул голову и нахмурился, глядя на ошарашенного племянника. Кили понятливо кивнул и, вняв молчаливому приказу, осторожно и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.  
  


 

***

Полуденное солнце припекало жарко, и Бильбо с удовольствием опустил ноги в воду. Поболтал ими немного, глядя как искрятся прозрачные струи быстрого ручья, несущего свои воды с пологого холма вниз, в сумрак Лихолесья. Беорн говорил, что если держаться  его течения, непременно выйдешь к Черной речке – так, по крайней мере, он утверждал сегодня за завтраком, который ознаменовал собой окончание затворничества хоббита.

Встретили его тепло, Нори засвистел что-то бравурное, Бифур от души грохнул кулаком по столу, Фили с Кили с размаху ударили друг о друга полные кружки, а остальные наперебой заголосили. Бильбо, у которого после ночных событий голова была еще тяжелая и мутная, споткнулся в дверях, смутившись подобного приема, но тут же ощутил, как его несильно подталкивают в плечо. Хоббит вскинул глаза на усмехающегося Торина – и тоже робко улыбнулся. Он все еще не знал, как вести себя с ним – проснувшись на плече Торина и осознав, что использовал его в качестве подушки, он попытался было извиниться за бесцеремонность, но мгновенно осекся, наткнувшись на враз потемневший взгляд Короля-под-горой. Сам Торин кроме пожеланий доброго утра не произнес ни слова, но и не возражал, когда Бильбо, путаясь в ночной рубашке и в словах, выразил желание наконец-то покинуть опостылевшую комнату и заняться чем-нибудь полезным. Например, подыскать себе одежду – хоть какую-то, раз его собственная безнадежно осквернена орочьими лапами. При одной мысли о том, чтобы надеть пальто или жилетку, которую мял и рвал крюк Азога, Бильбо покрывался холодным потом и зябко ежился.

 

 Торин кивнул, выражая одобрение, а потом, ни слова не говоря, вышел из комнаты, скользнув напоследок по хоббиту странно задумчивым взглядом, которого Бильбо раньше у него не замечал, оставив его приводить себя в порядок и собираться на завтрак.

Бильбо опять поплескал ногами и покосился на Торина. Тот сидел чуть ниже по течению, сняв сапоги и тоже опустив ноги в воду. На хоббита он не смотрел, предпочитая подставлять лицо солнечным лучам, и хотя в суровых чертах гнома не угадывалось ни следа улыбки, от Торина веяло спокойствием. Если бы Бильбо не знал лучше, он мог бы списать умиротворенное настроение Короля-под-горой на общую расслабленность и легкость, завладевшую всеми в уютной безопасности хижины Беорна, приятную погоду и долгожданную передышку между изнурительными переходами. Но хоббит знал другое -  с сегодняшней ночи словно разжалась невидимая пружина, сдавливавшая сердце подгорного короля… разжалась или немного ослабла, Бильбо не брался загадывать. Но вовсю пользовался редкой возможностью украдкой любоваться гордым профилем Торина, не омраченным тяжкими думами.

 

Другие гномы тоже заметили перемены в своем предводителе. Хоббит весь завтрак ощущал  на себе испытующий взгляд Двалина, слышал перешептывания Нори и Дори и не знал, куда деваться от любопытных взглядов Фили и Кили. Бофур беззлобно насмешничал, но Бильбо заметил пару серьезно-задумчивых взглядов, брошенных им на Торина. Сам он ерзал на высоком неудобном табурете и уже начинал сожалеть о том, что так рвался в общество гномов из уединения своей комнаты. А еще боялся, что все это вызовет недовольство Торина – но, как ни странно, подгорный король был подозрительно безмятежен.  И даже не возражал, когда Бильбо, едва дождавшись окончания трапезы и горя желанием убраться подальше с глаз долой любопытных гномов, высказал намерение все же прогуляться к ручью, а потом заняться подыскиванием себе одежды. У Ори, который был не так широк в плечах и высок, могло найтись что-нибудь из запасного, что подошло бы хоббиту. Выслушав заверения Ори, что его совсем не затруднит поискать рубашку, штаны, запасную куртку, а также иголку с ниткой, Бильбо направился к ручью. И лишь через пару десятков шагов сообразил, что Торин идет за ним – спокойно, уверенно, не слишком приближаясь, но и не отставая. Спиной чувствуя устремленные на них взгляды, хоббит облегченно вздохнул только, когда густые заросли кустов скрыли из виду хижину.  

 

И вот теперь они сидели рядом. Торин молчал, лениво наблюдая за маленькими радугами, вспыхивающими в водяной взвеси, а Бильбо бросал на него взгляды украдкой, гадая, с чего начать разговор и нужно ли его вообще начинать.

Торин резко повернул голову, перехватив взгляд хоббита. От неожиданности Бильбо покраснел и быстро опустил глаза, ляпнув ненужное сейчас:

 

\- Когда мы собираемся выступать?

 

\- Когда ты будешь в состоянии целый день провести в седле, - ответил Торин, внимательно оглядев хоббита с макушки до скрытых в ручье пяток. Бильбо покраснел еще сильнее. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

 

Потому что боюсь, что ты передумаешь. Оставишь под защитой Беорна, найдешь способ отправить меня обратно в Шир, запретишь следовать за собой, - подумал Бильбо, но вслух сказал иное.

 

\- Чтобы знать, когда готовиться. Я уже почти совсем здоров, вот и… не хотел бы задерживать всех,- он пожал плечами.

 

Торин кивнул, думая о своем.

\- Нам всем нужен отдых. Ходить тебе все еще больно, я наблюдал, - взгляд его, искоса брошенный на Бильбо, был серьезен, и хоббит не посмел возражать. – Я вчера говорил с Беорном, он ходил в предгорья – принес кое-что из уцелевших вещей, которые не растащили орки. И обещал дать в дорогу пони. Гендальф сказал, что не пойдет с нами дальше, - чуть помолчав, добавил Торин, и Бильбо понял, наконец, причину его  тревожной задумчивости.

 

\- Почему? Он же обещал сопровождать нас!

 

\- Кто знает. Маги – народ особый, их пути редко пересекаются с нашими.

 

Торин опустил голову, вглядываясь в видимое ему одному, и Бильбо вдруг невыносимо захотелось наклониться ближе к нему, вновь отдавшемуся власти невеселых мыслей, погладить по волосам, пальцами проследить ниспадавшее на плечо тугое плетение косички и ощутить холодную тяжесть зажима… От яркого видения, вспыхнувшего под веками, бросило в жар, не помогла даже холодная вода ручья. Чувствуя, как колотится сердце, Бильбо как мог поспешно поднялся на ноги.

 

\- Пора… я там… Ори… в общем, мне нужно…  - забормотал он, махнув рукой в сторону хижины и пятясь спиной в кусты.

 

Торин повернулся к нему, в глазах явственно читалось удивление. Солнце золотило его волосы, скрадывало седину, в бороде блестели брызги воды, и весь он – в одной простой рубашке и штанах, без сапог, без привычной кольчуги и наручей, без оружия в пределах досягаемости и без лютого напряжения, сковывавшего тело, мысли и душу – вдруг показался Бильбо моложе разом лет на сто, не меньше.

Не рассуждая больше, хоббит  рухнул на колени рядом с Торином, крепко обнял его, на миг прижался щекой к плечу, и выдохнул:

 

\- Спасибо. Ты… спасибо.

 

Слов не было или напротив – было слишком много, они теснили друг друга и захлестывали горло, не давая прорваться ни единому. Бильбо зажмурился, чувствуя, как оглушительно отдаются в ушах удары сердца, резко отстранился, вскочил и побежал к дому, не оглядываясь и запрещая себе думать о том, что он только что совершил, каждый миг ожидая услышать летящий в спину окрик. Но Торин его не окликнул.

 

 

 

 

***

Зеркал в доме Беорна не водилось. Бильбо придирчиво оглядел себя, повертелся на месте, пытаясь заглянуть за спину – как легла рубашка с чужого плеча, ушитая пусть кривовато, но старательно. Пальцы до сих пор не обрели былую ловкость, слушались плохо, Бильбо вконец исколол их, стараясь сладить к плотной тканью. С рубашкой было проще, со штанами – совсем беда.  Как бы хоббит не затягивал тесемки, как бы не подворачивал штанины – они все равно так и норовили свалиться с него. Не раз и не два Бильбо с тоской думал о привычных и удобных подтяжках – впрочем, даже если бы они каким-то чудом уцелели, прицепить их к гномьим штанам все равно было невозможно.  Живое воображение хоббита отказывало представлять себе эту картину, и он опасался, что такое зрелище гномов не позабавит, а оскорбит.

 

Бильбо вздохнул, подтянул сползающие штаны и горестно уставился на пояс, который Ори по доброте душевной присовокупил к прочей одежде. Широкий, кожаный пояс с железной пряжкой, который Бильбо сразу же отложил в сторону, решив, что это точно не для него. Теперь же, проведя полдня с ниткой, иголкой и ножницами, он с грустью подумал, что гномья одежда вообще не для хоббитов – как и гномье оружие.

Да и не больно-то ее ушьешь, жалко – рубашка, хоть и ношеная, на хоббичий взгляд была необычной. По вороту и по краю пущен вышитый узор – не поймешь, то ли затейливый рисунок, то ли переплетающиеся руны ангертас. Спросить? Хоть у Ори, хоть у Бофура. Но это терпит, это потом…

 

В обеденное время, когда он, крадучись, пробирался в кухню – прежде ловко отговорившись от присутствия за общим столом, сославшись на срочное дело – то видел, как на лужайке перед домом гномы устроили тренировочные бои, по парам и тройкам. Дом почти опустел, и можно было без опаски разжиться остатками обеда, не рискуя наткнуться на кого-нибудь, скучающего и любопытствующего -  как, например, с утра, когда он, с гудящей головой и пламенеющими ушами после своей выходки у ручья, пробирался в свою комнату, груженый одеждой Ори и портняжными принадлежностями, и чуть не налетел на Оина. Обычно поглядывающий на хоббита с холодноватым равнодушием гном почему-то буравил его взглядом, в котором было пополам раздражения и возмущения – словно Бильбо увел у него из-под носа последнюю тарелку горячей похлебки в морозное походное утро – и не двигался с места. Удивленный хоббит пробормотал извинения и попытался протиснуться мимо Оина, что удалось ему далеко не сразу. Осадок остался неприятный, и Бильбо поспешил укрыться в своей комнате.

 Торина, кстати сказать, он тоже мельком углядел во дворе – но в схватке тот не участвовал, а сидел поодаль, методично и вдумчиво чистил  меч от приставшей земли, ржавчины и черных разводов орочьей крови. Благородная сталь порой вспыхивала на солнце, и Бильбо с радостным удивлением узнал Оркрист. Значит, Беорн не зря ходил в предгорья. Как знать, не обнаружил ли он в каменной пыли потерянное Бильбо колечко… Не раз и не два хоббит вспоминал о нем со смутным чувством сожаления – и гадал, досталось ли оно оркам или так и сгинуло в пустошах.

 

Бильбо еще раз вздохнул и взялся за пояс. Если затянуть посильнее, то, пожалуй, будет почти впору. Широкая кожаная полоса охватила тело – твердые края врезались почти под самые ребра. Нет, это явно не для хоббитов – ни повернуться, ни нагнуться, а уж о том, чтобы бежать и прятаться и речи нет. Рубашка длинная, почти до колен достает, ворот сбился на сторону, из-под рубашки едва выглядывают подвернутые штаны, а сапог хоббиты сроду не носили.  Бильбо хмыкнул – жаль, что нет зеркала. Наверное, встреть его в таком виде кто-нибудь на тракте, и не поймет сразу, кто перед ним – вроде и не гном, а и на хоббита не очень похож.

 

Придется идти на поклон к Беорну – мало ли, вдруг у него сыщется что-нибудь пригодное для полурослика? Знать бы только, вернулся ли хозяин или будет ближе к вечеру. Беорн частенько пропадал в лесу, порой захаживал и в предгорья, отпугивая забредавших в эти места орков и гоблинов, гномов привечал, но с ними не откровенничал. За исключением, пожалуй, только Торина. Ну, и Гендальфа, само собой, но он не в счет.

 

 Пока же в доме было подозрительно тихо – и не понять, закончили ли гномы разминаться на лужайке или еще валяют друг друга в пыли. А после утреннего происшествия возле ручья и стычки с Оином Бильбо страшился встречи с Торином у всех на глазах – ведь не сможет ни достойно выдержать его взгляд, ни скрыть румянец. Уж лучше потом…  когда можно будет говорить и смотреть без опаски, без мучительной нерешительности, не одергивая себя постоянно, что Торин – во-первых, гном и во-вторых, подгорный король, и не стоит множить его заботы и утяжелять и без того нелегкую ношу. Бильбо и сам не знал, что нашло на него там, у ручья. И что отвечать, если Торин спросит…

 

Но гномы редко говорят о том, что у них на сердце – поступки предпочитают словам, а ведь есть еще то, неуловимое, что и в слова-то не облечешь, о чем не расскажешь вот так просто, не придумали еще таких слов – ни на всеобщем, ни на кхуздуле. Почему-то Бильбо был в этом уверен. Как был почти уверен и в том, что Торин не станет ни о чем его спрашивать.

В последний раз поправив неудобный пояс, Бильбо повернулся, чтобы со вздохом снять с себя гномье облачение – и встретился с пристальным взглядом Торина. Король-под-горой стоял в дверях, разглядывая хоббита.

 

А стучаться у гномов совсем не принято? – мелькнула у Бильбо глупая мысль, окатило горячей волной смущения и беспокойства - ведь он не услышал ни шагов, ни скрипа двери, ни дыхания Короля-под-горой, потерявшись в своих мыслях. И даже не мог сказать, как долго был здесь Торин. А потом все мысли в его голове закончились, оставив по себе лишь гулкую пустоту, и дыхание перехватило – потому что в глазах подгорного короля читалось удивление и что-то еще, что-то новое, глубокое и потому – пугающее.

Молчание затягивалось, а взгляд Торина медленно скользил по рубашке, по выпуклому рисунку узора, по пряжке пояса, по выглядывающим из-под подола штанам… Бильбо нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

 

\- Не думаю, что из этого выйдет толк… Неудобно и вообще… Ори бы мне еще зажимы для волос и бороды дал для смеха… то есть бороды-то, конечно, у меня нет, с гномами даже в таком наряде не перепутать, а волосы в походе отросли, будет куда прицепить… - красноречивой эту сбивчивую речь не назвал бы никто, но удержать поток бессвязных слов Бильбо даже не пытался – его несло, почти так же, как в минуты опасности, когда нужно было просто говорить, и неважно что – важно удержать внимание, потянуть время...

 

Он не знал, что увидел вдруг в нем Торин. Почему в его взгляде спокойное тепло вдруг переплавилось в темный жар и странную настойчивость, что за демоны проснулись и вырвались наружу из-под стального панциря брони и самоконтроля. Бильбо не боялся – не должен был бояться, потому что природа его утреннего порыва была схожая, такая же неконтролируемая, непонятная и не подчиняющаяся голосу рассудка. Но почему же тогда холодок бежал по спине, почему пальцы сами собой сжимались в кулаки, и от приближающейся массивной фигуры хотелось отпрянуть в сторону?

 

Рука гнома, осторожно коснувшаяся полузажившей ссадины на щеке, все-таки заставила Бильбо умолкнуть, а потом задохнуться от беззвучного крика. То непонятное и смутно знакомое, что он видел сейчас в потемневших глазах Торина – жажда, отражение той, что он уже видел с других глазах. Пульсирующих, страшных, горящих безжалостной похотью. Вмиг вернулось старательно загнанное в самые глубины памяти, будто и не было чудесного спасения, обнимающих его рук и робко протянутой навстречу ладони. Жаркое дыхание, опаляющее шею, крюк, царапающий кожу, перекрывающий горло, не дающий сделать вдох. Не вырваться, не убежать, не выпросить пощады…

Бильбо что было силы дернулся назад, отшатнулся, забыв где он и кто перед ним, не удержался на ногах и упал, в отчаянии вскинув перед собой руку ладонью вперед – не подходи, стой, не приближайся – хоть так пытаясь отогнать от себя призрачное видение сбывшегося кошмара.

 

И лишь потом, когда спала пелена с глаз, когда из глубины дома донесся гул голосов, и чей-то громкий веселый окрик выдернул хоббита из морока, Бильбо вновь смог вдохнуть, и взглянуть прояснившимся зрением на Торина – на Торина, а не на оживший в душе ужас – только  для того лишь, чтобы испугаться еще раз. Ведь как бы пугающе не было пламя пожара, бушевавшего в душе подгорного короля, во сто крат страшнее оказался стылая зима в прозрачных глазах, оставившая от яростной стихии лишь подернутые пеплом черные угли. Краткий миг, когда Бильбо удалось поймать взгляд Торина – стеклянный, жуткий – и Король-под-горой слепо повернулся к двери, на миг уперся рукой в грубо обтесанные доски и ушел.

 

Хоббит слышал медленные шаги Торина  по коридору, слышал, как его окликали гномы и как внезапно умолкали их голоса. Слышал – и не мог постичь, как так повернулось, что еще вчера  он в последней надежде молил Торина не отталкивать его, выслушать и позволить остаться рядом, а сегодня уже сам отшатнулся прочь, видя в нем  - тень другого, страшного.

 

\- Немыслимо, - прошептал Бильбо. 

 

Сам бы не поверил, что подобное возможно, но ведь так и было – и сколько бы не твердил разум, что желание Торина совсем не то же, что исступленная орочья животная потребность, тело считало по-иному, и сотрясающая хоббита дрожь  не думала униматься. Зачем бы не явился к нему Торин – теперь больше не придет, из уважения к себе и из жалости к нему. И никому не позволит больше проскользнуть за броню, холодной сталью опоясывающую его сердце.

 

Мысль о будущих опасностях и тяготах похода, об огнедыщащем драконе и бескрайнем лесе больше не страшила Бильбо. Разве может его поджидать хоть что-то, сравнимое с уже испытанным? Разве может что-то ранить больнее, чем поманившая надежда, обернувшаяся ловушкой? Гендальф предупреждал Бильбо, что поход изменит его – но даже умудренный жизнью маг не мог предсказать, насколько. И в первый раз с тех пор, как он покинул Шир, хоббит горько пожалел о том, что волшебник и гномы вообще нашли дорогу к его норе.  

 

 

 

***

Гномы не тревожили его – лишь раз померещился Бильбо неподалеку голос Ори, звавший его по имени, и тут же кратко ответивший ему другой, суровый и непреклонный – кажется, это был Двалин:

 

\- Оставь его.  

 

Бильбо не знал, рад он этому или не рад. Надо бы встать, показаться гномам – как ни крути, а они волновались за него, - поесть… В конце концов, отдать Ори непригодившуюся одежду. Бильбо покосился на аккуратно сложенные рубашку и штаны, придавленные сверху поясом, и зябко обхватил себя руками. Стряхнуть с себя жуткое наваждение не получалось – хоббиту порой казалось, что он спит и видит один из тех ужасных снов, когда понимаешь, что спишь, и изо всех сил пытаешься проснуться, а кошмар затягивает, сковывает страхом, и невозможно сделать ни единого движения, чтобы вырваться.

 

Ночь не принесла ему облегчения. Бильбо дрожал, сворачивался клубочком на постели, кутаясь в одеяло, иногда проваливался в короткий неглубокий сон, но каждый раз просыпался с криком. Порой в темных углах ему мерещились сверкающие глаза, а до чутких ушей доносился далекий глухой вой. Бильбо уговаривал себя, что это волки воют в лесу, но это не помогало.

 

Промучившись полночи, он встал, закутался  поплотнее в одеяло, и тихо вышел из комнаты. В коридоре царила кромешная тьма, но хоббит хорошо помнил каждый его угол и поворот.

 

На веранде тоже было темно, луна не показывалась, но на западном небосклоне сияла и переливалась одинокая яркая звезда. Волновались травы,  ветер гулял в кронах деревьев, неразличимых в ночи, тут и там слышались шорохи и вздохи – неспокойно было вокруг. Где-то ухнул филин, ему тут же отозвался другой. Ночные обитатели Лихолесья – опасные и невидимые – глядели из тьмы на хоббита тысячами недобрых глаз. 

Бильбо уселся прямо на дощатый пол веранды, привычно уже утыкаясь носом в колени. Опасный, недобрый край, населенный тварями, во сто крат ужаснее и беспощаднее, чем встреченный им Голлум, которого он провел так ловко, и втайне даже гордился этим. Не на всех хватит твоей смекалки, Бильбо Беггинс, твоей удачи и быстроты. В преданиях и древних легендах, которыми юный хоббит зачитывался, порой, до рассвета,  воспевались подвиги армий и героев, превозносились смелые деяния и победы, походы и сражения. Но кто и когда складывал песни о тысячах безымянных, бесславно сгинувших во мраке одиночества пустошей, в лапах орков, в пещерах гоблинов?

 

А я выжил, - сказал себе Бильбо, - выжил и готов идти дальше.

Готов ли? – ехидно осведомился внутренний голос, - если даже не от намерения – от тени его шарахаешься?

 

Звезду закрыло облако, где-то громко хрустнула ветка, и вновь послышался далекий тоскливый вой.

В другой раз хоббит бы встревожился – или по меньшей мере насторожился – но сейчас темнота вокруг ставшего таким знакомым дома не таила в себе угрозы. Послышался треск, словно кто-то большой продирался сквозь густой кустарник, и прямо перед верандой возникла огромная черная тень. Тучи разошлись, на поляне стало светлее – и Бильбо узнал Беорна.

 

Тот был в человеческом обличье, но встряхивался и отфыркивался совсем по-медвежьи. Заметив хоббита на веранде, приостановился, о чем-то недолго поразмышлял, и уже уверенно направился в его сторону.

Бильбо поднялся, как и полагается вежливому гостю, и поприветствовал хозяина.

 

\- Не спится, заяц? – получил он в ответ вместо вежливого «и вам доброй ночи».

 

\- Я  хоббит, - не удержавшись, упрекнул его Бильбо.

 

Беорн хмыкнул.

 

\- Хоббит, да. Странные, странные времена, когда мирному народцу не сидится в тепле и уюте родного края, а тянет за порог, в поисках приключений и опасностей.

 

Бильбо опустил голову. В словах Беорна не было осуждения, но сейчас все казалось ему упреком.

 

\- Сдается мне, что ты потерял что-то, хоббит, - Беорн наклонился, его глаза нечеловечески мерцали в звездном свете, но страху на Бильбо не нагоняли. Или же он просто устал бояться.  – И страшишься теперь никогда не обрести этого вновь.

 

Бильбо невольно прижал ладонь к груди, там, где билось сердце, и где не утихала тянущая мучительная боль.

 

\- Я… потерял часть себя. Там, в пустошах, - ответил он, махнув рукой в сторону предгорий. Хоббит не знал, почему разговаривает о сокровенном и страшном с этим непонятным добродушным, но смертельно опасным получеловеком-полузверем, другом Гендальфа. Может, эти слова просто должны были быть сказаны.  – И теперь… не знаю, что будет. В моей душе – тьма и страх, зло не отпускает, и я… боюсь, что это навсегда. Боюсь, что никогда не станет, как прежде. Что свет уйдет совсем, что тот Бильбо Беггинс, которым я был раньше, сгинул навеки.

 

Что Торин не простит обиды. Или что простит – но вдруг в следующий раз, когда померещится тень, Бильбо вновь кинется прочь. И никогда не сможет ответить на ласку, потянуться за прикосновением, разделить желание.

Беорн тяжело опустился на скамью.

 

\- Каждый день меняется мир, маленький  хоббит. Неужели ты думаешь, что время не властно над твоей душой? Только бессмертным не дано дара забвения.  Невзгоды оставляют след в сердцах,  но если в душе изначально был свет – злая тьма уйдет, дай лишь срок. 

 

Бильбо покачал головой, но все же заставил себя сказать.

 

\- А если… времени нет? Если упустить сейчас… шанс, иного просто не представится? Если эта тень, которая сейчас… причиняет боль не только мне?

 

Беорн молчал долго. К одинокому вою где-то в предгорьях присоединился еще один тоскливый голос.

 

\- Со всякой напастью легче бороться вместе. Свет, питаемый теплом родной и близкой души, сияет ярче и скорее гонит прочь все больное. Твой страх растает, как кусок льда на солнце. Прими необходимое - порой всем нужно утешение.

 

Бильбо пораженно уставился на Беорна, но тот был серьезен, щурясь на темное небо и близкие пики гор.

 

\- Ты потерял не только это, полурослик, - вдруг добавил он, лукаво скосив глаза на Бильбо.

 

Протянул руку в полосу света, и хоббит задохнулся радостного удивления. Кольцо – его спасительное кольцо! -  тускло отливало золотом на широкой ладони оборотня.  

 

\- Береги его, Бильбо Беггинс, - проговорил Беорн, глядя, как хоббит, бормоча благодарности, торопливо схватил колечко и крепко сжал его в кулаке. – Волшебные вещи подчас сами выбирают себе хозяев и следуют за ними. Но все же не стоит ими разбрасываться.

 

Он опять поглядел в ночное небо.

 

\- Рассвет еще не скоро. К утру выпадет роса и посвежеет, мистер Беггинс. Неразумно разгуливать в одеяле – одежда всяко получше будет. Я посмотрю, чем тут можно помочь.

 

С этими словами Беорн скрылся за дверью, а Бильбо опустился на скамью, где еще недавно сидел оборотень, и, движимый неясным порывом, прижал к щеке сжатый до побелевших костяшек кулак, в котором надежно укрывалось возвращенное ему кольцо.

Хотелось немедленно ощутить прохладную тяжесть на пальце, окунуться в безопасный уют невидимости. Бильбо понимал, что чувство обманчиво, что кольцо не защитит и не укроет от душевной боли, от мрака ночи – но желание было сильнее. И когда оно легко скользнуло на палец, а вокруг выцвели краски ночи, стало как будто легче. Он был невидим для врагов, и так легко было поверить, что эта защита делает его еще и неуязвимым.

 

Бильбо долго сидел на веранде, кутался в одеяло, спасаясь от ночной свежести, и пытался ни о чем не думать. Ему было холодно – даже кольцо на пальце почему-то не нагревалось от тепла его тела. Или оно, как и всякая волшебная вещь, прежде всего отзывалось на настроения и движения души его владельца?

 

До рассвета еще долго, говорил Беорн. Бильбо посмотрел на темный небосвод, затянутый рябью облаков, и медленно поднялся. Не будет большой беды, если он, невидимый и бесшумный, немного согреется.

Хоббиты не ошибаются дорогой и не шумят, даже если видели расположение комнат и причудливые изгибы разбегающихся коридоров всего раз, да и то мельком. Бильбо, мягко ступая в темноте, был уверен, что выбрал верно, что перед ним сейчас действительно дверь комнаты Торина. Не будет большой беды…

 

Бильбо осторожно дотронулся до деревянных досок и ощутил слабое тепло – или ему просто примерещилось после пробирающего ветра на веранде. Хоббит постоял, впитывая в себя нежданный отклик, а потом тихонько отошел в сторону и опустился на пол, прислоняясь затылком к стене. Он знал, что Торин не спит, и не хотел тревожить его. Но здесь, рядом было теплее.  

 

 

***

 

Когда предрассветные сумерки просочились во тьму лишенного окон коридора, Бильбо все так же тихо, не скрипнув ни единой половицей, вернулся в свою комнату. Спать по-прежнему не хотелось, не было ни усталости, ни дремотной одури, напротив - хоббиту казалось, что никогда еще его голова не была такой легкой, а мысли - такими ясными. Тело, словно натянутая тетива лука, звенящая от напряжения, требовало действий – любых и безотлагательных, и Бильбо всем своим существом чувствовал, что не имеет права на промедление. То ли Беорна за это надо благодарить, то ли бессонницу, то ли вновь обретенное волшебное кольцо – он не знал. Утро выдалось холодное – ветреное и бессолнечное, в комнате царил полумрак, и Бильбо не сразу разглядел на кровати вещи, которых еще вчера вечером на ней определенно не было.

  
Оказалось, что оборотень не просто для красного словца упомянул одежду под конец их странного ночного разговора. Бильбо обнаружил вполне добротные, хоть и потрепанные временем, рубашку со штанами, явно перекроенные на меньший размер, и теплую куртку с поясом, небрежно сваленные прямо на кровать. В бытность свою добропорядочным жителем Шира такая неряшливость возмутила бы его до глубины души, да и сейчас не удержался от укоризненной гримасы – но все перевешивала радость от возможности наконец-то стащить с себя опостылевшую ночную рубашку, одеться как подобает и больше не напоминать непрестанно всем и каждому своим видом о случившемся, о боли и позоре.

  
Одежда пришлась почти впору. Не хоббичьей работы, и уж тем более не гномьей – людской. Какими тропами ходил Беорн, где посреди лесов и пустошей доставал необходимое и на что его менял – про то знал лишь сам Беорн. Еще, наверное, Гендальф, но тот, озабоченный скорым отъездом и недобрыми вестями, был хмур, неразговорчив и почти не показывался на глаза.

  
Особенно Бильбо обрадовался плащу, который был как раз, какой нужно – не длинный, чтобы не путался в ногах, но широкий, чтобы можно было завернуться чуть ли не с головой. И согреет, и укроет от дождя и недоброго глаза.   
К завтраку он выходил уверенно и спокойно, отрывисто кивая на приветствия сонных гномов, внушая себе, что не опустит глаз, не поддастся страху, не дрогнет в последнюю минуту и не будет, нипочем не будет прятаться от Торина.

  
Но, как оказалось, весь запал Бильбо пропал втуне. Короля-под-горой не было в общей столовой за завтраком, где гномы вовсю разглядывали новую одежду хоббита и вовсю делились предположениями, где же мистер Беггинс умудрился раздобыть такие нищенские обноски, при этом салютуя ему кружками и от души хлопая по плечу. Не было Торина и на веранде, куда Бильбо выглянул после - а оказавшийся неподалеку Нори на его робкий вопрос, не видел ли тот короля, глянул хмуро, буркнул что-то невразумительное и отвернулся.

  
Чувствуя, что старательно взлелеянная в душе спокойная уверенность дрожит и грозит опрокинуться, Бильбо привычно уже прижал ладонь к нагрудному карману – там, где лежало кольцо. Даже через ткань одежды он на миг ощутил ледяное прикосновение металла – какое же оно холодное! - и тут услышал знакомый голос, раздававшийся где-то позади дома.

  
Не раздумывая, Бильбо кинулся туда, позабыв обо всех своих намерениях, движимый силой, что могущественнее любой эльфийской магии, любого волшебства – злого ли, доброго...  
Вывернув за угол дома, он резко остановился, едва только поймал туманящимся зрением фигуру Торина, и бессильно привалился к стене. Потому что зрелище, открывшееся его глазам, пугало - словно вырванная из прошлого сцена, словно подсмотренный ненароком чужой морок.

  
На поляне, где гномы обустроили себе место для поединков, чтобы не слишком разнеживаться в размеренном уюте и не дать затупиться топорам и мечам, стоял Торин с обнаженным Оркристом в правой руке, в боевой стойке, с отведенными назад плечами. Стоял и оценивающе смотрел на племянников, замерших напротив, явно удивленных появлением и намерением дяди.

  
\- Давайте! - негромко скомандовал Торин. Фили и Кили переглянулись, и Кили опустил меч, отходя в сторону.

  
\- Нет. Вы оба.

 

Оркрист указал сначала на одного, потом на другого, и Кили кивнул, становясь рядом с братом, поудобнее перехватывая рукоять меча. Бильбо не мог видеть лица Торина, но почему-то от вида Короля-под-горой, обманчиво неторопливо двинувшегося к племянникам, по спине его пробежал холодок.

  
Никогда еще у хоббита не было возможности наблюдать за Королем-под-горой в сражении вот так, отстраненно и внимательно, отмечая каждый взмах меча, каждый поворот и удар. Признав однажды, что Торин красив, теперь он не мог не любоваться им – в сражении Король-под-горой завораживал безжалостной несокрушимой мощью и грацией, что отличала воинов, в совершенстве овладевших искусством поединка. Искусством отбирать жизни… Вражеские жизни, - напомнил себе Бильбо, но граница между битвой настоящей и шуточным сражением размывалась, а Торин словно забыл себя, упиваясь поединком, отдаваясь ему в полную силу, и даже удвоенные усилия искусных в схватке Фили и Кили не могли сладить с ним, а каждый удар его Оркриста заставлял братьев отступать еще на полшага назад.

  
Эльфийская сталь пела и высекала искры, встречаясь с оружием гномьей работы, становясь продолжением Торина, завершением каждого его движения. Он ловко уклонялся от ударов Фили, подныривал под меч Кили быстрыми отточенными движениями, раз за разом тесня племянников к краю поляны. Не шуточный бой, не дружеская потасовка. Торин дрался с отчаянием, напором и неукротимой яростью, пугающей врагов и вдохновляющей соратников в прошлых битвах, Бильбо даже почудилось на миг, что он слышит крики и стоны, а еще – померещилась алая кровь на чистом сияющем клинке. Минуло – и Торин вдруг отпрыгнул назад, бросил Оркрист наземь и обвел взглядом поляну, изрытую множеством ног, столпившихся вокруг гномов, побросавших дела и молча наблюдавших за поединком, и бледные сосредоточенные лица Фили и Кили. Бильбо, не в силах отвести глаза, смотрел на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Торина, на темные пятна, расползающиеся по рубахе, на прилипшую ко лбу прядь волос – и не мог прочитать выражение его лица, с которого понемногу сходила непримиримая ярость, а взгляд прояснялся.

  
Наверное, длилось это мгновения – никто из гномов не успел ничего сказать, даже двинуться, а Король-под-горой уже уходил, не заботясь о брошенном мече, напрямик через густые кусты, яростно сбивая рукой ветки, норовящие ударить по лицу.

  
\- Это… вот сейчас, к чему вдруг? – спросил Кили, тряся головой и утирая пот со лба.   
Фили мрачно оглядывал зазубрину на рукояти топора и только пожал плечами.

  
\- Ловко он вас, а? – восхищенно протянул бывший свидетелем поединка Глоин. Балин усмехнулся в бороду, задумчиво косясь на брошенный в пыль Оркрист.

  
\- Да? А ну, давай, попробуй! – Кили воинственно взмахнул мечом, едва не отхватив им клок волос брата, торопясь доказать, что хоть бой Торину он бесславно проиграл, но зато всем остальным вполне достойный соперник. Фили негодующе ткнул Кили локтем в бок, тот увернулся под общий хохот.

  
Оставив гномов дурачиться и бороться, Бильбо, на которого никто не обращал внимания, двинулся в сторону, куда чуть раньше ушел Торин.   


 

 

***

Вычислить путь, по которому шел Торин, было не сложно – Король-под-горой не думал скрываться, скорее наоборот. Бильбо косился на сломанные ветки, помятую тяжелыми сапогами траву и четкие следы, впечатанные в мягкую землю – Торин явно не выбирал дороги, хотя путь его неизменно вел вверх по холму, уводя в предгорья. Скоро местность стала совсем каменистой, тут и там торчали скалы, а мелкие камешки выворачивались из-под ног, с шелестом осыпаясь вниз. Бильбо все так же уверенно шел вперед, петляя между каменными глыбами и плотнее заворачиваясь в плащ – здесь, наверху, неистовствовал ветер.

  
На Торина он наткнулся внезапно, вывернув из-за очередной скалы. Король-под-горой стоял, повернувшись спиной к Бильбо, на самом краю резко обрывающегося вниз уступа, и глядел на восток. Одинокой горы видно не было – низко, да и сгустившиеся тучи не давали различить далекий горизонт. Хоббиту очень хотелось взглянуть королю в лицо– он был почти уверен, что увидит в глазах Торина отражение черных туч, что неслись сейчас над его головой. Торин знал – не мог не знать о его присутствии, но молчал и не шевелился – лишь ветер развевал спутанные волосы и хлопал свободно распущенным воротом рубахи.   
Бильбо задержал дыхание и шагнул вперед.

  
\- Полагаю, я должен объяснить…

   
Ветер отнес вдаль последнее слово – и теперь заранее заготовленная фраза казалась жалко неоконченной и скомканной. Бильбо сердито отвернул голову, чтобы поток воздуха бил в щеку, и продолжил:

  
-… что случилось вчера.

  
Выжидательно глянул на Торина – но тот оставался недвижим. Легко не будет – но когда с гномами что-то получалось легко?

  
\- Я…

  
\- Ты ничего мне не должен, - проговорил вдруг Торин, все еще не поворачиваясь к нему лицом, и Бильбо, хоть и ждал этого, хоть и видел недавно свирепый безжалостный поединок, вздрогнул от звучащей в его голосе злости.

  
\- Должен. Я обидел тебя, а ты принял на свой счет мой… испуг.

  
Плечи Торина под тонкой тканью напряглись, и он резко обернулся, рывком откидывая с лица мешающие волосы.

  
\- Испуг, говоришь? О, раньше я не замечал за тобой склонности к преуменьшению, мистер Беггинс. Я много на своем веку повидал лиц, искаженных страхом, врагов и друзей, эльфов, гномов, людей и орков - но такого ужаса даже мне выпадало видеть не часто! Это не то зрелище, которое я когда-либо снова хочу видеть на лице моего… спутника в трудном и долгом походе, который находится под моей ответственностью, на которого я должен полагаться в бою!

  
Бильбо изо всех сил прикусил щеку изнутри, гоня прочь отголоски неизжитого кошмара. В глазах Торина бушевал шторм и ярость, он медленно подходил к хоббиту, и еще несколько дней назад его гневное неистовство испугало бы Бильбо, заставило бы отступить, переждать бурю и подождать более подходящего момента – но не теперь. Отчасти потому что он понимал, почему злится Торин, отчасти потому, что знал – отступать ему некуда.

  
\- Послушай…

  
Но Торин слушать не желал. Он желал выплеснуть свою боль, обиду, преданное доверие и злость – на Бильбо, на себя, на то, как странно переплелись их жизненные пути, но то, как неправильно все складывается. И хоббит понимал его – может, даже лучше, чем сам того хотел.

  
\- Чего ты хочешь? Что тебе нужно, Бильбо Беггинс? Я нарушил какой-то обычай, принятый у хоббитов? Или ты думаешь, что гномы мало чем отличаются от орков? Что я наброшусь на тебя, не спрашивая и не рассуждая? Что причиню тебе боль? Разве я сделал хоть что-то недостойное, отчего ты теперь шарахаешься от меня? Если ты думаешь, что можно играть со мной, звать, а потом гнать прочь, то запомни – ты играешь с огнем, - Торин был уже совсем близко, и Бильбо чувствовал исходящий от него жар. А может, это он просто слишком замерз. – Или у хоббитов принято просить об… утешении, – это слово прозвучало хлесткой издевкой, - а потом за него же обвинять?

  
Внутри Бильбо что-то со звоном лопнуло, и стало вдруг неожиданно легко и пусто.  
\- А теперь послушай меня, Король-под-горой, - спокойно сказал он. Слова, над которыми он долго размышлял в эту бессонную ночь, легко срывались с языка, хотя губы словно онемели. Бильбо не слышал ни зазываний ветра, ни тяжелого дыхания гнома – ничего, кроме нарастающего звона в ушах. – Видимо, я сильно оскорбил твое королевское достоинство – что ж, прощу прощения. Никоим образом не хотел доставить тебе такое неудобство. Тебе, наверное, трудно понять – но не все в Средиземье совершается по твоей воле, с твоего ведома или в связи с твоей королевской персоной. Даже поступки одного маленького незаметного хоббита.

  
И глядя прямо в глаза Торина, потерявшего дар речи от такой наглости, продолжил говорить, по-прежнему не чувствуя ничего:

  
\- Ты ведь воин, Торин Дубощит. Неужели не было в твоей жизни битв, оставивших в сердце неизгладимый след? Неужели минувшие сражения никогда не приходили к тебе во снах, не тревожили душу? Не чудилось порой наяву страшное – мертвые враги, которых больше не следует бояться, и погибшие друзья, которых больше никогда не увидишь под этим небом?

  
Что-то во взгляде Торина изменилось, но Бильбо было уже все равно. Губы прыгали, а слова складной выученной речи путались и мешались в голове.

 

  
\- Прошедшее не отпускает меня. Как и зло. Оно внутри, понимаешь? Я… ношу в душе орочью метку, и так просто мне от нее не избавиться. Это больно. Всегда. И страшно, очень страшно. Можешь считать меня трусом, но… по ночам, в темноте мне мерещатся когти и оскаленные пасти, а еще прикосновения – скользкие, торопливые… и дыхание. На всю жизнь запомню, как он дышал мне в затылок...И крюк этот… Сдавливает горло и я не могу дышать. И кричать не могу, и двинуться с места… Его тень… орка… всегда рядом. Почти незаметна при свете дня, но иногда… вот как вчера. Я видел его. Его – не тебя.   
Бильбо понимал, что говорит что-то не то, что этого говорить не надо, что Торин уже не нависает над ним, и глаза его темны вовсе не от гнева и злости…

  
\- Его. Не тебя, - повторил Бильбо.

  
Слова закончились как-то сразу и полностью, и стало совсем холодно под пронизывающим ветром и не менее пронизывающим взглядом... Хоббит шагнул назад, под защиту скалы, прячась от ветра и от Торина, привалился спиной к камню и опустился на корточки, чувствуя, как постепенно утихает противный звон в ушах. Хотелось плакать – но слез не было. Глаза жгло немилосердно, хотя солнце так и не показалось сквозь тучи.   
Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал приближающиеся шаги.

   
\- Бильбо…

  
Так странно - растерянный Торин. Хоббит слышал его голос так часто и с самыми разными интонациями, но никогда в нем не было и следа растерянности. Всегда гордый, всегда уверенный в себе… Бильбо услышал, как Король-под-горой опустился на камни рядом – близко, но не слишком.

  
\- Знаешь, ведь это может случиться еще раз. В любой миг, - сказал хоббит. Хотелось откинуться назад, почувствовать затылком не холод скалы, а знакомое твердое плечо.   
Торин не ответил - да и что тут скажешь. Некоторое время оба молчали. Бильбо смотрел вниз, туда, откуда они пришли, и пытался разглядеть среди обломков скал и сплошной стены кустов знакомую деревянную крышу. Было до странности тихо, лишь выл над холмом ветер.

  
\- Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, - глухо сказал, наконец, Торин. – Я... прошу.

  
Бильбо вздрогнул, мысленно досчитал до трех и обернулся. Подгорный король смотрел серьезно и настойчиво, и был очень бледен. Глаза казались почти прозрачными, как ледяные струи ручья.

  
\- Клянусь, я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, - Торин приложил ладонь к сердцу. – Но я никогда прежде… - он сбился, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, но все же закончил, - просто скажи, что мне делать.

  
Нет, даже не просьба – почти мольба, и это больше, чем растерянность, больше, чем признание своей неправоты… Чудовищная неправильность происходящего резанула хоббита, и не желая ни мгновения длить это ощущение, Бильбо повернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Торином, который внимательно и напряженно следил за каждым его движением. Медленно протянул руку, взял в нее ладонь Короля-под-горой, потянул к себе и осторожно прижал к щеке – не к той, расцарапанной, к другой. Торин чуть слышно выдохнул, но не воспротивился. Бильбо со страхом ждал всплеска былого ужаса – но его не было. Просто тепло, просто широкая шершавая ладонь, пахнущая железом и пылью, просто… просто Торин.

  
Хоббит чуть повернул голову и прижался губами к ладони Короля-под-горой, чувствуя, как дрогнули пальцы, лежащие на его виске. Ладонь такая широкая, что можно спрятать лицо целиком, вжаться, укрыться от всего мира, представить, что не было ничего плохого и больше никогда не будет…

 

\- Ты замерз, - тихо сказал Торин.

  
Бильбо согласно кивнул, и пробормотал, не отрываясь от его ладони:

  
 - Со вчерашнего вечера не могу согреться.

  
Рука Торина погладила его по щеке, скользнула выше, зарываясь в волосы и мягко притягивая ближе. Вторую руку Бильбо ощутил на плече, Торин придвинулся вплотную, почти обнимая его… и вдруг замер. Хоббит непонимающе вскинул глаза – и во взгляде подгорного короля поймал след былой растерянности. Бильбо хотел ободряюще улыбнуться, но не смог – губы до сих пор сводило, - и потому просто кивнул, с готовностью ныряя в теплые объятия Торина, согреваясь жаром его тела, укрывавшего от ветра лучше любого плаща. Они сидели так долго – ни один не хотел ни двигаться, ни говорить.   


 

 

***  
Наверное, Бильбо все-таки задремал. Потому что следующим, что он ощутил, было резкое движение Торина, который чуть сильнее прижал его к себе и ощутимо напрягся. Впрочем, почти тут же тревожное напряжение ушло, как не бывало.  
Одновременно откуда-то справа послышалось смущенное покашливание.

  
\- Хм… Прошу прощения, - Бильбо повернул голову, выглядывая из-за плеча Торина, который, кажется, не собирался разжимать рук, и увидел Бофура, крутящего в руках шапку и лукаво улыбающегося. – Не хотелось бы прерывать ваш отдых, но Фили и Кили поставили всех на уши, а сами рыщут по округе, причем Кили уверен, что - прости, Торин – хоббит попался под твою горячую руку, и отсутствие Оркриста не помешало тебе сорвать на нем свой гнев.

  
Торин повел плечом и быстро глянул вниз, на уютно устроившегося в его руках Бильбо.

  
\- Как видишь, обошлось.

  
Бильбо улыбнулся. Судя по тому, как Король-под-горой рассеянно щурился и моргал, появление Бофура вырвало его из сна точно так же как и самого хоббита.

  
\- Да, вижу, - гном тоже заулыбался. – Но Кили прихватил с собой брата и отправился искать бездыханное тело Бильбо в верховьях реки, но судя по его решительному виду совсем скоро ему надоест рыскать по полным комарья кустам, и он полезет на холм.

  
\- Держу пари, я даже знаю, кто подсказал ему идею поискать нас у реки, - Торин усмехнулся, заводя одну руку за голову и с наслаждением потягиваясь.

  
Бильбо, чувствуя себя неловко под лукавым взглядом Бофура, поспешил встать с колен Короля-под-горой и опустил голову, скрывая предательский румянец.

  
\- Спасибо, - шепнул он Бофуру, и гном в ответ ему подмигнул. Но переведя взгляд на поднявшегося с земли Торина, вдруг посерьезнел.

  
\- Тебя Гендальф искал – поговорить хотел перед уходом. Завтра с утра уезжает. И Двалин с Оином… - Бофур скорчил гримасу, – впрочем, сам все увидишь.

  
Торин кивнул и неспешно направился по тропинке вниз с холма, но почти сразу же обернулся на Бильбо. Хоббит ответил ему растерянным взглядом – момент безопасности и единения минул, а будущее по-прежнему виделось ему туманным и непредсказуемым. Торин поднял бровь – и вдруг улыбнулся, как умел лишь он один, одними только глазами, вмиг засиявшими яркой синевой. У Бильбо перехватило дыхание.

  
Бофур у него за спиной опять закашлялся, и тут же забормотал что-то о привязавшейся простуде, близости сырого леса и мошкаре.   
У хижины их встретили радостные вопли Фили и Кили, которые тут же подскочили к Бильбо, и не давая опомниться, засыпали вопросами – преимущественно о том, зачем он увязался за Торином и как ему удалось утихомирить воинственного короля. При этом оба брата подозрительно оглядывали закутанную в плащ фигурку хоббита, то ли в поисках недавних увечий, то ли еще чего. Едва отбившись от привязчивых принцев, Бильбо поискал глазами Торина, и обнаружил его о чем-то серьезно беседующим с Двалином. Причем разговор явно был не из легких, Двалин то и дело сжимал кулаки, а его насупленные брови и угрюмое выражение лица были более чем красноречивы. С другой стороны, Торин не казался встревоженным или обеспокоенным. Выслушав негромкую, но полную чувства речь гнома, Король-под-горой что-то кратко ответил и отошел к Балину, из рук которого принял почищенный от пыли Оркрист.

  
Дальнейшему наблюдению помешал Ори, неожиданно выскочивший из-за угла и потащивший Бильбо обедать. Хоббит, которого сегодняшний день измотал изрядно, в общую столовую идти не рискнул, решив ограничиться набегом на кухню. Ори почему-то заметно обрадовался и тут же вызвался составить ему компанию.   
Кожей ощущая витающую в воздухе недосказанность, Бильбо, всегда считавший, что врага нужно знать а лицо, а к надвигающимся неприятностям готовиться загодя, придержал Ори за рукав.

  
\- Что-то случилось? – спросил он. – Я вижу, что что-то не так.

  
Ори округлил глаза и с самым честным видом замотал головой.

  
\- Нет, что ты! Просто Гендальф нас покидает, вот и… Некоторые принимают его уход близко к сердцу.

  
Врет – тут же решил Бильбо, но не стал настаивать, сосредоточившись на колбасах, холодном окороке и головке сыра, которые извлекал из беорновского погреба не прекращающий болтать Ори. Обычно не слишком разговорчивый, сейчас он трещал без умолку, перескакивая с темы на тему, и чем дальше, чем больше у хоббита возникало ощущение, что гном просто боится умолкнуть и остаться с ним в неуютной давящей тишине. И Гендальф был тут совершенно не при чем. Бильбо почти не вслушивался в слова Ори, погрузившись в невеселые размышления, когда тот вдруг, неловко помявшись, произнес:

   
\- Ты не принимай на свой счет… Это не из-за того, что случилось в предгорьях, и не потому что они таят на тебя обиду или злятся… или порицают. Нет, не в этом дело…

  
Бильбо обдало жаром, даже уши запылали. Он вдруг живо припомнил, с каким неодобрением смотрел заступивший ему дорогу Оин. И как сегодняшним утром на него косился Нори.   
Ори замялся, сам покраснев до корней волос, взглянул на Бильбо несчастными глазами, ойкнул и выскочил из кухни, не забыв прихватить с собой добрый кусок окорока.   
Показываться гномам на глаза расхотелось совсем. Хоббит растерянно провел рукой по лицу, об этой стороне его странных – с какой стороны не посмотри - отношений с Королем-под-горой он раньше не задумывался. Ему казалось таким естественным и таким правильным тянуться к Торину, быть с Торином, согреваться его теплом, искать душевного успокоения в его объятиях, что он совсем упустил из виду, что за ними наблюдают еще двенадцать пар глаз, не считая Гендальфа и Беорна. И что гномам может не нравиться возросшая благосклонность их короля к полурослику. Тем более, к полурослику, над которым совсем недавно поглумился злейший враг Торина…  
Бильбо захотелось немедленно найти Торина, рассказать ему все и посмотреть, что он ответит. Или ничего не говорить, а просто подойти и обнять, уцепиться за руку и опять поцеловать в ладонь, млея от контраста силы и такой неожиданной уступчивости…  
Впрочем, кольцо у него было – так что передвигаться по дому без риска нарваться на какого-нибудь недружелюбно настроенного гнома Бильбо вполне мог.

  
Наскоро перекусив, хоббит привычным уже жестом надел кольцо на палец и выскользнул из кухни. Тенью крадучись по коридорам, Торина в доме он не нашел, зато наткнулся на Беорна, который вдруг посмотрел прямо на него – невидимого, фыркнул на замершего в испуге хоббита, и громко топая, ушел куда-то вглубь дома.

  
Переведя дух, Бильбо решил попытать счастья снаружи. На землю уже ложились предвечерние сумерки, в воздухе посвежело. Все звуки разносились далеко – хоббит различал голоса гномов, стук палок (наверняка опять Фили и Кили), шорохи близкого леса и звонкую песню ручья. За кустами, скрывавшими журчащую воду, Бильбо заметил краешек высокой шляпы Гендальфа. Вспомнив, что завтрашним утром мага уже не будет с ними, хоббит ощутил укол сожаления – без его мудрых наставлений и поддержки гномам и одному хоббиту придется несладко. Ноги сами понесли Бильбо в сторону покачивающейся над кустами шляпы. Он и сам не знал, чего хотел – попрощаться, или взять обещание непременно нагнать их или даже спросить совета, но, обогнув густые заросли и едва не упав в ручей, замер на месте, за громкой песней воды расслышав, наконец, голос Двалина, увлеченного разговором с магом.

  
\- …Оин видел их у ручья, а если слух его порой и подводит, то глаза пока зорки. Ежели Торину взбрела в голову такая блажь – сколько угодно. Но почему он, почему хоббит?

  
\- Мне кажется, ты несправедлив, Двалин. Разве он не доказал, что достоин быть вашим спутником в трудном походе? Разве не выручал из беды? Разве не спасал не одиножды жизнь вашего короля?

  
Бильбо увидел, как Двалин опустил голову, признавая правоту мага.

  
\- Все так. Да, полурослик не так прост, как кажется. Он храбрый и на диво стойкий – если уж орочий плен его не сломил, а такое не про каждого гнома сказать можно…

  
\- Тогда я тем более не понимаю твоего беспокойства. Прости, если ошибаюсь, но мне казалось, что гномы не порицают подобные отношения… среди воинов.

  
Двалин помолчал немного, а Бильбо, позабыв о своей невидимости, вжался спиной в кусты и боялся лишний раз вздохнуть.

  
\- Не порицают, - наконец, произнес гном. – Но и не одобряют, Гендальф. Нет ничего худого в том, чтобы двоим гномам согреться вместе холодной ночью, разделить друг с другом азарт битвы или горечь поражений. Но гномы различают зов тела и зов души и путать их – прямой путь к гибели. А я вижу, что Торин уже вступил на него. Тянуться душой к спутнику в походе, искать близости не только телесной, но и сердечной товарища по оружию… это всегда оборачивается трагедией. Больно терять друзей, но во сто крат больнее – тех, кого выбрало сердце.

  
Теперь уже помолчал Гендальф.

  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что Торину уготована именно такая судьба?

  
\- Мы все воины, - глухо ответил Двалин. – Мы все пошли за нашим королем, и знали, на что идем. Мы готовы победить – или умереть, если придется. Путь до Эребора опасен, а хоббит – что бы ты не говорил, Гендальф, - немногого стоит в сражении. Он тысячу раз может погибнуть, как бы мы не защищали его. Как ты думаешь, что его гибель сотворит с Торином? Ты ведь видел – видел, что с ним было, когда он очнулся и узнал, что полурослик остался в плену орков. Торин – наш король. Только он способен повести нас за собой, только он достоин сесть на трон Эребора. Хоббит - помеха, обуза, он чужой нам, он – лишний груз на сердце Торина…

  
\- Почему ты взял на себя право решать? – Гендальф, кажется, рассердился. – Это выбор Торина, уважай же его. Я не буду переубеждать тебя насчет Бильбо – придет время, и ты сам убедишься, насколько ошибался. Но неужели ты считаешь, друг мой гном, что мистер Беггинс способен сделать Торина уязвимым?

  
\- Да, - в голосе Двалина чувствовалась истовая убежденность. – Гном сражается и выходит победителем из схваток с врагами, если знает, самое дорогое его сердцу осталось под надежной защитой каменных стен. Тогда на душе его легко и светло. А тяга Торина к полурослику погубит его – и всех нас! Погубит нашу надежду на возвращение в Одинокую гору!

  
Бильбо повернулся и стал тихонько отступать от спорящих. Оставаться и дальше безмолвным свидетелем этого разговора у него не было сил. И лишь благодаря громкому голосу рассерженного Гендальфа расслышал его ответ:

  
\- Неужели ты хотел бы для Торина повторения судьбы его отца и деда, одурманенных золотом? Ваш король столетие лелеял мысли о мести, крови и сокровищнице Эребора, он бредил ими и становился все больше похожим в этом на Трора. Когда он вернет себе трон– что останется в его сердце? Жажда золота и одержимость, помутившая разум?

  
Голоса отдалились, превратились в неразличимый гул, и дальше Бильбо не слышал. Ему и сказанного хватило с избытком. Он вспомнил, каким становилось лицо Торина, когда при нем кто-нибудь заговаривал об Одинокой горе, вспомнил, какими глазами он смотрел на восток. А еще как наяву увидел золотую безумную искру, мелькавшую во взгляде подгорного короля всякий раз, когда речь заходила о сокровищах гномов, на которых почивал Смауг Ужасный.

  
Нет, это уж чересчур, это слишком. Бильбо вздохнул – этот день, начавшийся с рассветом, все никак не мог закончиться. Страшно хотелось спать – и чтобы ни кошмаров, ни снов, ничего – провалиться в пустоту и хоть на время забыть обо всем.   
Едва не позабыв стянуть с пальца кольцо, Бильбо направился к себе в комнату, не обращая внимания на попадающихся на пути гномов, на оклики и взгляды – сил на это уже просто не осталось.

  
В комнате было полутемно, а на кровати сидел Торин. Бильбо обнаружил это, почти уткнувшись ему в грудь, и ничуть не удивился. Зато удивился Торин – он явно собирался что-то сказать, но, увидев состояние хоббита, просто озадаченно нахмурился.

  
\- Прости, я очень хочу спать, - пробормотал Бильбо, выпутываясь из плаща и куртки, и как был, в рубашке и штанах повалился на постель. – Пожалуйста…

  
Некоторое время было тихо, а потом он почувствовал, как Король-под-горой улегся рядом, и сам придвинулся ближе, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. И уже на грани сна и яви ощутил легкое прикосновение к макушке и услышал тихое:

  
\- Спи.  


 

 

***  


После отъезда Гендальфа тревожно-выжидательные настроения среди гномов усилились многократно. Отдых от тягот пути явно затягивался, и Бильбо не раз и не два ловил брошенные исподтишка (а порой и в открытую) вопрощающие взгляды на Торина то одного, то другого гнома – мол, когда уже?..  Фили и Кили, неугомонные и нетерпеливые, прямо интересовались у дяди – когда тот планирует отправляться в путь, но Торин невозмутимо отвечал «Скоро», и на этом разговор обычно заканчивался. Единственное, что немного утешало хоббита – ни гномы¸ ни сам подгорный король ни словом не упоминали о нем в связи с  задержкой похода.

 

Бильбо не знал, о чем говорил Двалин с Торином – и говорил ли ему то же, что и Гендальфу у ручья, а если такой разговор все же был, что на это ему ответил Король-под-горой. Самого хоббита порой одолевали мрачные мысли  - как ни крути, в словах Двалина была горькая правда. Воин из Бильбо был из рук вон плохой. Даже эльфийский меч, способный чуять близкое присутствие орков, он потерял, Беорн так и не отыскал его среди скал. Впрочем, с оружием или без него – Бильбо был одинаково беспомощным. Все вокруг понимали это, и Торин – в первую очередь. И если до недавних событий это вызывало у подгорного короля лишь досаду, то теперь – и хоббит был уверен в этом, как в том, что солнце всходит на востоке –  тревогу и непокой. Обычно после таких размышлений Бильбо начинал беспокойно вертеть головой в поисках Торина – впрочем, подгорный король всегда оказывался где-то поблизости. Хоббит сначала дивился такому совпадению, потом понял – Торин, чем бы он не занимался, старается не терять его из виду. Вел себя подгорный король как обычно и никакого особого отношения к Бильбо на глазах гномов не проявлял -  но и не сказать, чтобы очень его скрывал. Хоббит понимал, что остальные подмечают и взгляды, и жест, которым Торин без разговоров придвинул табурет хоббита ближе к своему за обеденным столом, тут же вновь невозмутимо вернув внимание еде (Бильбо тогда не посмел возражать, хоть и смутился изрядно), и то, как вдруг  их король куда-то исчезал, чтобы вскоре обнаружиться неподалеку от хоббита, которому взбрело в голову прогуляться вниз по ручью, и – самое главное и очевидное, -  как каждую ночь Торин неизменно скрывается за дверью комнаты Бильбо. Что по этому поводу думали гномы, хоббит расспрашивать не рисковал – даже у сочувствующего Бофура. Впрочем, никто на него не косился, никто не фыркал и не шептался ему вслед, гномы были приветливы и внимательны… на свой лад, конечно. Даже Двалин казался не столько рассерженным, сколько задумчивым, когда удостаивал хоббита своим вниманием. Один только раз Бильбо случайно застал яростный спор Ори и Нори, который прекратился тут же, едва гномы его заметили. Ори залился краской, почему-то принялся извиняться и умолк только после ощутимого тычка Нори, который невозмутимо поклонился Бильбо и с достоинством удалился куда-то вглубь дома, оставив хоббита с тяжелым сердцем. Настроения в отряде Торина Дубощита царили разные.

 

С самим Королем-под-горой Бильбо поговорить толком никак не удавалось – днем постоянно находились какие-то дела, требовавшие его присутствия, а ночью… разговаривать не хотелось. Вернее, пару раз хоббит пробовал, повернувшись на бок, лицом к привычно вытянувшемуся рядом Торину, завести беседу – о чем-то не особо важном, повседневном – но каждый раз натыкался  на серьезный усталый взгляд, и слова сами собой умирали на губах. С Торином было уютно молчать, свернувшись у него под боком, и засыпать под мерный стук его сердца. А может, гномы и в самом деле считают слова пустыми – но это молчание, разделенное на двоих, Бильбо не тяготило. Зато давало возможность подмечать мелочи – например, что Торин никогда не придвигался к нему первым, всегда ждал, пока Бильбо, повозившись, устроится на твердом плече, и лишь тогда обнимал его и прижимал к себе. Или что всегда, когда утром Бильбо открывал глаза, Торин уже бодрствовал, и взгляд его синих глаз – первое, что видел хоббит, выныривая из сна. И еще – что все попытки Бильбо с утра поддаться зарождающейся в его душе нежности и прикоснуться к подгорному королю – руками или губами – пресекались мягко, но настойчиво. Более того, Торин просто-напросто сбегал, хотя обычно позволял себе немного полежать рядом, щурясь на утреннее солнце и лениво отвечая на пожелания доброго утра. В первый раз Бильбо искренне расстроился, подумав, что неверно истолковал само желание подгорного короля делить с ним постель, и после завтрака сбежал, нарочно забравшись подальше от дома. Конечно, Торин нашел его и там и в довольно резких выражениях объяснил, что негоже одному гулять в этих местах, а особенно – в опасной близости враждебного леса.

 

Понуро плетясь за Торином обратно, Бильбо с тоской думал, что все их разговоры почему-то сводятся к выяснению отношений и упрекам – так уж повелось с самого начала их знакомства. И что нежелание подгорного короля увеличивать число их бесед не так уж странно. Увлекшись своими невеселыми размышлениями, он не заметил, что Торин вдруг остановился, и с размаху впечатался лбом в широкую спину. Хотел было пробормотать извинения и отойти назад, но тут  взыграла кровь Туков, не иначе – и Бильбо упрямо остался стоять, прижимаясь к Торину и чувствуя, как по спине бежит холодок, а щекам напротив становится горячо. Король-под-горой не отстранялся  - и даже чуть откинул назад голову, прядь волос щекотала висок и щеку хоббита, и Бильбо совсем расхрабрился. Он обнял Торина за пояс, сомкнув руки на узорной пряжке ремня, который тот повязывал поверх рубашки,  каждый миг ожидая, что вот сейчас Торин  высвободится из его объятий и уйдет, не оборачиваясь. Но подгорный король не двигался – даже обычного напряжения в его теле Бильбо не чувствовал, совсем как в те минуты, когда засыпал у него под боком вечерами, и от этого на душе становилось легко, и словно не было недавней размолвки.

 

\- Бильбо, помнишь, ты спрашивал, когда мы отправимся дальше? – спросил вдруг Торин, разбивая очарование момента.

 

Хоббит кивнул, зная, что он почувствует движение.

 

\- Через три дня, - немного помолчав, сказал Торин.

 

Бильбо невольно крепче сжал руки – три дня. Он столько раз думал об этом походе, столько раз досадовал на задержку и беспокоился, что из-за нее они не успеют вовремя – и все же понимание того, что время их стоянки в доме Беорна подходит к концу, накрыло его только сейчас. Три дня… И вновь выматывающая дорога, сон вполглаза, наспех приготовленная еда, постоянные опасности и призрачная надежда на успех их предприятия.

 

Ладонь Торина накрыла пальцы Бильбо, вцепившиеся в пряжку ремня, и слегка погладила. Хоббит вмиг вынырнул из своих мыслей, растворяясь в ощущениях ласки твердых пальцев, а Торин глухо проговорил:

 

\- Пора идти.

 

И не понять было, о чем он– о походе или о том, что пора им уже возвращаться в дом.  

 

 

 

***

Следующие три дня были наполнены суетой и приготовлениями. Беорн не обманул – достал пони, как обещал,  гномы заметно повеселели, оглядывая лошадок и громко споря, кому какая достанется для похода. Настрой у отряда был боевой – Бильбо даже пару раз слышал, как гномы нестройно исполняли какую-то песню, перемежая ее выкриками на кхуздуле. Сам хоббит, которого, кажется, никто не собирался привлекать к всеобщей подготовке, спасаясь от мрачных предчувствий, сам примкнул к Бомбуру и его братьям, взявшим на себя обязанность проследить, чтобы припасов, которыми с ними щедро поделился Беорн, хватило подольше. Бесконечно бегая с кухни в подвал, пересчитывая бесчисленные тюки, мешки и кадки с солениями (почему-то на них особенно настаивал Бомбур), и по сто раз на дню перекраивая список продуктов, которые обязательно нужно было навьючить на пони, к вечеру Бильбо выматывался так, что бревном валился на кровать – иногда даже не дожидаясь Торина. У подгорного короля дел тоже было невпроворот. Хоббиту казалось, что предстоящий поход тревожил Торина почти так же, как и его самого, и уж точно сильнее, чем должно было тревожить долгожданное возобновление путешествия к Одинокой горе. Впрочем, в эти дни они почти не разговаривали – даже по вечерам Король-под-горой был мрачен и угрюм, и Бильбо, засыпая рядом, больше не ощущал привычной умиротворенности.

 

В последний день пребывания отряда в доме Беорна, оборотень развел огонь в парильне, чтобы гномы смогли попариться и помыться перед дальней дорогой. Оружие было наточено, одежда и обувь починена, вещи и припасы уложены и снесены в сарай, где отдыхали перед завтрашним путешествием маленькие выносливые лошадки.  

В этот день Бильбо было особенно скверно на душе. Торина он почти не видел – то ли он ходил с Беорном на разведку, то ли просто был слишком занят, чтобы следить, что поделывает хоббит. Среди радостно переговаривающихся гномов, предвкушающих  плескание в горячей воде, его тоже не было, и Бильбо ушел подальше, чтобы не слышать веселые выкрики и смех. Нет, помыться бы ему тоже не мешало – но после, когда гномы, распаренные и усталые, разбредутся по своим спальням. Почему-то сегодня ему хотелось вернуться последним, уже после того, как Торин придет в его комнату и уснет.

 

Наверное, злосчастная парильня оказалась тем последним маленьким камушком, крохотный вес которого решает судьбу готовых в любой момент рухнуть зависших над пропастью монолитных скал – и лавина камня, песка и земли с ревом срывается вниз, сминая все на своем пути.

 

В первый раз с тех пор, как Торин стал делить с хоббитом постель, Бильбо приснился кошмар об орочьем плене, беспомощности и ужасе. Только теперь Азог мучил не его – а Торина. Бильбо видел все – до последней мельчайшей детали, до слипшихся окровавленных шерстинок на куртке Торина, до тусклого блеска изогнутого крюка, которым Бледный орк вжимал Короля-под-горой в землю – багровую, растрескавшуюся, безжизненную. Видел страшно искаженное лицо Торина – не лицо даже, а посмертную маску, не бывает у живых такого взгляда, такой мертвенно-белой кожи, -  его дико расширившиеся зрачки, из-за которых глаза казались совсем черными, и кровь, кровь везде, повсюду, все окрашено в алое… и только лицо Торина белело посреди кровавого моря да лапа Азога, сжимающая его шею. Во сне Бильбо заходился криком – но не слышал ни звука. Тишина казалась еще ему во сто крат кошмарнее, чем самый жуткий стон и плач – но что такое по-настоящему смертельный ужас, Бильбо понял лишь тогда, когда орк повернул к нему свою морду, скалящуюся в жестокой удовлетворенной усмешке, и прошипел, растягивая слоги:

 

\- Би-ль-бо...

 

И тогда не стало ничего, кроме звериного, идущего из самых глубин души -  не стремления даже, а жизненной потребности, единственного, что имело значения – чтобы это исчезло, сгинуло, просто перестало быть, потому что иначе – тьма страшнее и хуже самой смерти…

Бильбо наконец услышал свой крик и понял, что его глаза открыты. А еще – что его крепко держат за плечи.

 

\- Бильбо, ну же… проснись, Бильбо!

 

Растерянные нотки в голосе Торина вконец отрезвили его. Крик умер в горле, Бильбо закашлялся и  окончательно осознал, кто прижимает его к себе и обеспокоено вглядывается в лицо.

 

\- Торин…

 

В свете убывающей луны лицо Короля-под-горой казалось бледным – но все же не таким неподвижно-мертвенным, как в недавнем кошмаре. Краски окружающей ночи по сравнения с яркостью бредового видения казались выцветшими и тусклыми. Нереальными… С судорожным всхлипом Бильбо всем телом подался к Торину, зарывшись лицом в спутанную гриву волос, обхватил ладонями колючие щеки, плохо понимая, что он делает, желая только убедиться, что вот он, Торин – живой, теплый, невредимый и близкий. Весь, целиком, настоящий.

 

Король-под-горой замер, очевидно растерявшись под столь стремительным напором, но когда Бильбо, которому показалось мало, неловко ткнулся губами куда-то в заросший подбородок, а потом еще раз, ближе к губам, негромко спросил:

 

\- Что ты делаешь?

 

Хоббит замотал головой, вжимаясь в Торина еще крепче. Это сейчас неважно, все неважно, время думать о чем-то глупом, вроде вежливости и приличиях, настанет потом, а сейчас ему необходимо просто знать, что все закончилось, впечатать это знание в тело.

 

 - Бильбо, ты…

 

Чувствуя, что сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, Бильбо зажмурился и не дал Торину договорить, прижавшись губами к его губам. Его трясло от так и не ушедшего ужаса, а под закрытыми веками немедленно ожила картина –  вжимающий в кровавую землю крюк,  - и тут шершавые ладони с силой обхватили его лицо и резко оторвали от так и не раскрывшихся жестких губ.

 

Бильбо распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как кожу щек щекочут слезы – когда он успел заплакать? -  и встретился с потемневшим отчаянным взглядом Короля-под-горой, в котором на краткий миг хоббиту померещился странный блеск.

 

 - Не так!.. Слышишь, не так! – яростно прошептал Торин сквозь стиснутые зубы и легко встряхнул Бильбо.

 

Хоббит вывернулся из держащих его рук, изо всех сил вцепился в рубашку на груди подгорного короля и упрямо мотнул головой. Оторвать его сейчас от Торина не смогла бы сама смерть.

 

\- Нет… Мне это нужно, - настойчиво прошептал Бильбо, умоляюще глядя на него, боясь -  и надеясь -  увидеть в его глазах разгорающийся темный огонь, который так пугал его прежде. – Я не могу… не отпускай, - добавил он совсем тихо, надеясь, что Торин не оттолкнет его.

 

Пусть делает все, что угодно, только бы не отпускал, не лишал поддержки и тепла, самой жизни – потому что Бильбо не был уверен, что его сердце не остановится в следующий же миг, если Король-под-горой отстранится. Пока же оно так грохотало в груди, что хоббит дрожал всем телом, не пытаясь это скрыть, не пытаясь остановить слезы, не пытаясь выглядеть храбрым и сильным – вон он, какой есть, весь перед Торином, весь для него… если он, такой, ему нужен… Глаза Торина походили на океан в бурю – Бильбо никогда не видел океана, но был почти уверен, что огромные волны бушуют в нем совершенно так же, как эмоции подгорного короля в глубокой синеве его взгляда.

 

А потом Торин вдруг перекатил его на спину, навис над ним, и  Бильбо, лишенный возможности видеть его лицо за сплошной стеной упавших волос, на краткий миг запаниковал, зажмурился, задрожал так, что зубы клацнули. Ты сам этого хотел – промелькнула мысль, а потом он ощутил, как на грудь ему ложится рука – осторожно, мягко  - и как обезумевшее сердце стучит прямо ладонь Торина.

 

А потом так же мягко пальцы повели по телу вверх, к плечу, чуть коснувшись открытой кожи в вороте рубахи – Бильбо вздрогнул -  и опять вниз, по руке, к запястью. И снова вверх, а потом медленно-медленно - вниз, к животу,  задев открытый участок кожи на боку, там, где рубашка задралась вверх.

Торин повторял движения снова и снова, не изменяя ритма, не отступая от их последовательности, и Бильбо, так и не решившись открыть глаза и взглянуть ему в лицо, мог только гадать, о чем думал сейчас Король-под-горой. Касания завораживали, кожу в тех местах, где ее задевали пальцы Торина, покалывало, и уже не так отчаянно колотилось глупое сердце, разжимались тиски ужаса, и сознание  понемногу прояснялось.

 

Торин чуть изменил нажим – теперь водил по телу Бильбо уже всей ладонью, но все так же бережно. Ни разу его рука не опустилась ниже пояса штанов хоббита, и шеи Бильбо он тоже избегал касаться. Тот не сразу понял – почему, а когда осознал, вновь невольно сжался, пережидая дурные воспоминания, и Торин тут же отнял от его груди ладонь, не прерывая движения, но вновь касаясь кожи лишь самыми кончиками пальцев.

 

Бильбо не знал, сколько это длилось, в его мире остались лишь ощущения ладони Торина, лишь ритм ее движения, лишь его ровное дыхание – слишком, слишком ровное. Он чувствовал, как медленно уходила дрожь, как отпускало напряжение, скрутившая узлом каждую мышцу его тела, как становилось… легче. И Бильбо не вздрогнул, когда ощутил, как Торин прервался на половине движения, как слегка повернулся и ладонью повел вверх по руке – на этот раз поднимая рукав рубашки. И не сжался, почувствовав, как упали на предплечье заплетенные волосы, как жесткая борода царапнула сгиб локтя и как неразомкнутые губы прижались к коже.

 

Потому что в действиях Торина не было страсти, как и в отчаянном порыве Бильбо не было ни капли плотского желания. Поцелуи Короля-под-горой были почти целомудренны и полны невысказанного сожаления– каждый раз сдвигая рубашку чуть дальше, он касался губами подживающих ссадин и синяков, словно так пытался изгладить из памяти Бильбо все плохое. Извинения, которых он не мог принести вслух, утешение, о котором просил хоббит. Тепло, разделенное с родной и близкой душой…

 

Плотное плетение кос, холодная тяжесть зажима и сразу  - скользящие сквозь пальцы пряди. Бильбо бездумно гладил Торина по волосам, то зарываясь в них всей ладонью, то едва касаясь отдельных прядей, и опомнился, лишь ощутив, как подгорный король вдруг замер, прижался щекой к его животу и с силой выдохнул сквозь зубы – почти простонал. И сразу же отодвинулся, вытягиваясь рядом, отнимая руки и пытаясь отвернуться – но Бильбо не дал, вслед за ним перекатившись на бок и распахивая глаза. Взгляд Торина был нечитаем, как и выражение его лица, но закаменевшие плечи и крепко сжатые челюсти были куда как красноречивы. Прижавшись чуть ближе, Бильбо уже знал, что именно ощутит бедром – знал, и все равно залился смущенным румянцем. Торин не двинулся, продолжая настороженно смотреть на хоббита, и Бильбо до боли захотелось прогнать из его взгляда эту недоверчивую осторожность – совсем, навсегда, чтобы никогда больше подгорный король не смотрел на него так, словно ждал, что Бильбо вот-вот одумается и отшатнется в страхе и отвращении. Не в благодарность, не из-за чувства долга, не из-за горькой нежности, что владела им сейчас, и даже не из-за впечатавшегося в память кошмара – просто потому, что так ощущалось правильным и единственно возможным, Бильбо протянул руку, коснулся груди Торина, отзеркаливая его недавний жест, но долго длить прикосновение не стал. Медленно, но уверенно повел ладонь вниз, на миг замер, прежде чем приняться за завязки штанов, но потом более уже не медлил – хотя невольно задержал дыхание, когда пальцы ощутили горячую твердую плоть. Теперь у него пылали не только щеки, но и уши, и очень хотелось зажмуриться – но желание видеть лицо Торина было во сто крат сильнее смущения. Выдержка подгорного короля была поистине железной – он не шелохнулся, не дрогнул лицом, лишь глаза опасно вспыхнули. Бильбо неловко шевельнул рукой, отчаянно надеясь, что он все делает правильно – ведь он ничего не знал о гномах и о том, что может доставить им удовольствие, а что – оскорбить.

 

Он успел уловить тот миг, когда Торин поверил ему – поверил безоговорочно и до конца,  - увидел, как меняется его взгляд, как загорается ярко-синим, обжигает пламенем вырвавшихся на волю чувств, ощутил прокатившуюся по телу подгорного короля дрожь и длинный протяжный вздох. Пальцам стало горячо и мокро, и почему-то трудно дышать, и вот теперь Бильбо зажмурился, вжимаясь в шею Торина, а тот крепко обнимал его, чуть покачиваясь и шепча что-то на кхуздуле – хоббит опознал только несколько раз повторенное собственное имя и мельком подумал, что пора бы уже начать учить гномий язык.

 

Его опять начало трясти – только теперь уже не от страха, а от обрушившегося понимания, что они выдержали, пережили и стоят в самом начале долгого извилистого пути из тьмы, взаимного непонимания и страха, и что они его непременно пройдут. Теперь уж точно пройдут, вместе, не давая друг другу оступиться. И будут еще кошмары, так легко не избавиться от тени и от тяжкого бремени на душе – но Бильбо знал, что они преодолеют это. И завтра настанет новый день, и солнце вновь взойдет на востоке, над Эребором и Лихолесьем, над Ривинделом и Широм – а там, где свет, всегда есть место надежде.

 

 

***

Едва первые солнечные лучи коснулись верхушек самых высоких деревьев Лихолесья, гномы оседлали навьюченных пони и цепочкой начали спускаться вдоль бегущего ручья вниз по холму. Беорн вызвался проводить их до самого леса и показать тропу, с которой Гендальф строго-настрого велел отряду не сворачивать. Бильбо – такой же собранный и немногословный, как и прочие гномы, -  то и дело  исподтишка косился на Двалина, который с самого начала пути пустил своего пони рядом, делая при этом вид, что ничего особенного не происходит и такое положение дел – нелепая случайность. Чуть впереди ехали Фили и Кили, о чем-то тихонько шептавшиеся, и Торин – в полном боевом облачении, в кольчуге и наручах, от которых Бильбо за эти дни успел отвыкнуть. Сердце при каждом взгляде на Короля-под-горой поневоле сжималось – как знать, когда им еще доведется в следующий раз поспать в удобной постели, - и вспоминались крепкие объятия в предрассветных сумерках, когда Торин, не отпуская от себя Бильбо, еще полусонного и растрепанного, коротко сказал «Пора». 

 

Лес придвинулся вплотную, и показалась обещанная Гендальфом тропа, уже через пару шагов теряющаяся в сумрачной зелени Лихолесья. Торин придержал пони и оглянулся на свой отряд, его взгляд задержался на высокой фигуре Беорна, прощально махавшего гномам вслед, обежал залитые утренним солнцем предгорья, и, наконец, остановился на Бильбо. Хоббит слегка кивнул и улыбнулся, сжимая в кармане волшебное кольцо и в который раз давая себе обещание – сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы не доставлять больше беспокойства ни Торину, ни гномам. Знакомая прохлада металла придала ему уверенности. Бильбо тронул поводья, направил покладистую лошадку вперед, к ожидающему Торину, и уже без трепета вступил под сплетающиеся ветви вековых деревьев Лихолесья вместе со своим королем.

 

*Конец*

 


End file.
